Tragedy
by Kessalia
Summary: Es geschieht etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hat...Kein Charakter der Serie gehört mir, die restlichen sind meine OCs.


CSI New York: Tragedy27

**CSI New York**

**- Tragedy -**

Destiny klopfte an die Tür zu Macs Büro.

„Herein."

Destiny trat ein.

„Mac, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte sie.

Mac lächelte, als er seine Freundin sah. Sie schaffte es immer wieder, allein durch ihre Anwesenheit seine Stimmung zu heben.

„Natürlich, Destiny. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich möchte wieder direkt am Tatort ermitteln. Ich habe das Gefühl, im Labor langsam aber sicher zu ersticken. Ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen, nur im Labor zu arbeiten. Ich bin doch nicht nur eine Labormaus."

Mac sah sie verwirrt an. Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie noch nie verwendet. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wirklich etwas unglücklich wirkte.

„Na schön", sagte er. „Du hast meine Erlaubnis. Aber versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und wenn du noch einmal zu einem Tatort zurückkehrst, dann nimm bitte Don oder Jessy mit. Ich will nicht, dass dir noch einmal etwas zustößt."

Destiny nickte. Sie verstand seine Gründe nur allzu gut.

„Ich verspreche es dir", sagte sie.

„Gut, dann habe ich hier auch gleich einen Mordfall für dich: Auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses wurde eine männliche Leiche gefunden."

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagte sie und verließ Macs Büro.

Sie war erleichtert. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er ihr so einfach die Erlaubnis geben würde. Nicht nachdem, was vor drei Monaten geschehen war. Damals war sie von dem Mörder ihrer Mutter entführt und angeschossen worden. Sie hatte drei Wochen im Koma gelegen, und Mac hatte sie später zum Innendienst verdonnert, weil er Angst hatte, ihr könnte noch einmal etwas zustoßen.

Nun konnte und durfte sie endlich wieder nach draußen. Das war ihr auch nur recht, denn es lenkte sie von ihren Problemen ab. Und davon hatte sie genug. So nervte ihr Vater sie mit seinen fast täglichen Anrufen, vor allem als er erfahren hatte, dass sie angeschossen worden war. Destiny hatte ihm schon oft genug gesagt, dass er das lassen sollte. Außerdem hielt sich ihr Ex-Freund Keith Garland noch immer in New York auf. Sie hatte sich mit ihm vor einer Woche getroffen, natürlich in Begleitung von Mac. Sie schmunzelte, als sie an das kleine Schauspiel dachte, das sie und Mac veranstaltet hatten. Sie hatten Keith gesagt, dass sie verlobt wären, um ihm klarzumachen, dass er umsonst nach New York gekommen war. Mac hatte die ganze Zeit seinen Arm besitzergreifend um ihre Taille gehabt. Es hätte Keith also zeigen müssen, dass er gar nicht erst versuchen sollte, sie, Destiny, wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Deshalb verstand Destiny nicht, weshalb Keith noch immer in New York war. Leider hatte ein Mitarbeiter aus dem Crime Lab sie gesehen und auch den Teil mit der Verlobung gehört. Nun kursierte das Gerücht, dass Mac und sie tatsächlich verlobt waren. Viele Kollegen und Freunde – auch vom Polizeirevier hatten bereits angefragt, ob dem wirklich so wäre. Überall wurde getuschelt. Das hatte erst aufgehört, als Mac ein Machtwort gesprochen und die Sache aufgeklärt hatte.

Doch am meisten machte Destiny ihre Gesundheit zu schaffen. Sie litt seit vier Tagen unter Übelkeit. Allerdings machte sie sich keine allzu großen Gedanken darüber und schob es auf den Stress der letzten Zeit. In Chicago hatte sie so etwas öfters gehabt.



Lindsay begleitete Destiny zum Fundort. Dort wartete schon Don auf sie. Er war überrascht, als er Destiny sah.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er verwundert. „Ich dachte, du bist momentan im Innendienst?"

„Ab heute nicht mehr", antwortete Destiny und zog sich die Handschuhe an. „Was hast du für uns?"

„Männliches Opfer, weiß, zirka 30 Jahre alt, geschätztes Gewicht 90 Kilo. Wurde offenbar erschossen", berichtete Don, während sie auf dem Weg zur Leiche waren.

Dort ging Destiny in die Hocke und sah sich das Opfer genauer an.

„Keine Schusswunde am Kopf", stellte sie fest. „Nur Wunden in der Brust."

„Also genau der richtige Fall für dich als Ballistikerin", sagte Don.

„Das wird sich erst herausstellen, wenn ich die Kugeln in der Hand habe", meinte Destiny.

Sie durchsuchte die Taschen des Mannes und fand seine Geldbörse. Sie untersuchte sie sehr gründlich und fand den Ausweis.

„Der Mann heißt Juan Garcia. Das ist doch schon mal etwas. Raubmord können wir ausschließen. Geld und Kreditkarten sind noch da", sagte sie. „Wer hat ihn gefunden?"

„Der Hausmeister, ein gewisser Jonathan Langley. Wir haben ihn schon befragt. Er kennt den Mann nicht und hat ihn auch noch nie hier gesehen."

„Also bringt uns das nicht weiter. Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise auf Streit oder so etwas in der Art?"

„Nein."

„Habt ihr die Hausbewohner schon befragt?", fragte Destiny weiter.

„Nein, wir wollten warten, bis ihr da seid", sagte Don.

„Nun, jetzt sind wir ja da."

„Dann befragen wir jetzt die Hausbewohner", meinte Don.

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Du hörst dich übrigens schon genauso an wie Mac", sagte er und grinste.

„Don, ich warne dich! Provoziere mich nicht, sonst schließt du Bekanntschaft mit einem Temperamentsausbruch à la Destiny!"

„Erwischt!", sagte Don lachend und ging dann grinsend davon, um die Hausbewohner zu befragen.

Lindsay fotografierte alles, bevor sie Destiny half, die Spuren zu sichern. Sie hatte bisher geschwiegen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aber irgendwie hat Don Recht", sagte sie schließlich.

„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an, Lindsay!", stöhnte Destiny, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Statt dessen konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Don kehrte nach einer Weile wieder und berichtete, dass niemand etwas gehört oder gesehen hatte, was aber typisch für diese Gegend war. Lindsay und Destiny seufzten.

„Also sind die Spuren und die Leiche unsere einzigen Zeugen", meinte Destiny.

Schließlich kehrten sie und Lindsay ins Crime Lab zurück. Sie machten sich sofort an die Analyse.



Am Abend fuhr Destiny erschöpft nach Hause. Unmittelbar nachdem sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, hatte Mac sie gefragt, ob sie zu ihm ziehen wollte. Das hatte sie dann auch getan.

Nun wollte sie eigentlich nur noch duschen, etwas essen und schlafen. Mac wollte noch Überstunden machen, und so war sie ganz allein.

Doch aus ihren Plänen wurde nichts, denn das Telefon machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Castlereagh?", meldete sie sich genervt.

„Hallo, Destiny. Begrüßt man so seinen Vater?"

„Hallo, Dad", sage sie. „Warum rufst du diesmal an?"

„Ich wollte mal hören, wie es meiner Tochter geht", sagte Sean Castlereagh.

„Mir geht es gut, Dad. Immer noch. Daran hat sich seit gestern nichts geändert!"

Destiny war mehr als nur genervt.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich anrufe. Ich habe gehört, Keith ist in New York? Habt ihr euch getroffen?"

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, was dich das angeht, Dad, aber ja, Keith ist in New York und ja, wir haben uns getroffen, und zwar nicht allein. Mac hat mich begleitet."

„Ich wünschte, du würdest dich endlich von diesem Mac trennen und statt dessen Keith noch eine Chance geben. Außerdem solltest du wieder nach Chicago kommen."

„Genau das werde ich nicht tun, Dad! Ich liebe Mac und bin mit ihm glücklich! Ich bin hier in New York glücklicher, als ich es in Chicago jemals wieder sein könnte! Akzeptiere das endlich!"

„Aber dieser Mac ist viel zu alt für dich!"

„Ist er nicht! Hör endlich auf damit, dich in mein Leben einzumischen! Ich bin erwachsen und kann tun und lassen, was ich will! Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Na schön. Ich merke, du bist so stur wie eh und je. Aber lassen wir das. Ich habe zwei wundervolle Neuigkeiten für dich!"

„Und die wären?"

„Nun, der Bürgermeister von Chicago hat mich zum Commissioner ernannt."

„Glückwunsch. Damit hast du ja erreicht, was du immer erreichen wolltest. Und die andere Neuigkeit?"

„Nun ja, es gibt da eine neue Frau in meinem Leben. Wir haben uns verlobt und wollen auch so bald wie möglich heiraten."

„Wer ist sie? Kenne ich sie?", fragte Destiny.

„Nein, du kennst sie nicht. Es ist meine junge, charmante und äußerst attraktive Sekretärin. Ihr Name ist Harmony Prescott."

„Moment! Sagtest du gerade jung? Wie jung?", fragte Destiny misstrauisch.

„Sie ist 25."

Destiny wurde wütend.

„Bitte was?! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir Vorwürfe zu machen, weil ich einen älteren Mann liebe?! Du selbst bist aber keineswegs besser! Du verlobst dich mit einer Frau, deiner Sekretärin, die zudem noch zwei Jahre jünger ist als deine eigene Tochter, und willst sie auch noch heiraten! Aber mir Vorwürfe machen! Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich! Jahrelang hast du dich weder um mich gekümmert noch dich für mich interessiert! Alles was ich von dir zu hören bekam, waren Vorwürfe über Vorwürfe! Seit dem Tod von Mum und Dale versuchst du das wieder gut zu machen! Dabei merkst du nicht, dass du mich mit deiner angeblichen Liebe und Fürsorge erdrückst! Genau aus diesem Grund bin ich aus Chicago weggegangen! Ich konnte deine plötzliche Liebe nicht mehr ertragen! Du bist einige Jahre zu spät damit angekommen! Ich war für dich nie gut genug, weil ich ein Mädchen war, obwohl du dir noch einen Jungen gewünscht hast! All die Jahre hast du mich das spüren lassen! Dabei habe ich alles versucht, um deine Aufmerksamkeit, deine Liebe und deine Anerkennung zu bekommen! Ich habe mich überall angestrengt, aber immer hast du zu mir gesagt, dass das nicht gut genug war! Du hast mir alles verboten, was ich gerne tun wollte! Ich wollte zur Polizei gehen wie Dale! Ich wollte dich damit glücklich machen und dir beweisen, dass ich genauso gut sein kann, wie es mein Bruder war! Und das bin ich auch! Ich bin nicht nur eine Labormaus! Nur damit du es weißt: Ich habe neben dem Forensik-Studium eine Ausbildung bei der Polizei gemacht! Und ich bin Detective! - Ich habe die Nase voll von dir und deinen ständigen Vorwürfen, Meckereien und Anrufen! Halte dich endlich aus meinem Leben heraus! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Lass mich endlich in Ruhe! Ich will nichts mehr von dir wissen! Du bist für mich gestorben!"

Destiny legte wütend auf. Nun brauchte sie erst recht eine Dusche, um sich wieder abzukühlen.



Am nächsten Tag arbeitete Destiny fieberhaft im Labor an den sichergestellten Spuren vom Tatort. Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy.

„Castlereagh?", meldete sie sich.

„Guten Tag, Miss Castlereagh. Hier ist Dr. Malcolm Bowers vom St. Mary's Hospital in Chicago. Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten für Sie. Ihr Vater wurde gestern mit einem Herzinfarkt eingeliefert. Er lebt, aber er liegt im Koma."

„Danke, Dr. Bowers, für Ihren Anruf. Bitte halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich nach Chicago zu kommen."

Geschockt legte Destiny auf.

Im gleichen Moment klingelte ihr Handy erneut. Sie ging ran.

„Hallo, Destiny. Sie kennen mich nicht. Ich heiße Harmony Prescott und bin die Verlobte Ihres Vaters!"

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Destiny.

„Ich wollte nur mal die Stimme der Person hören, die schuld daran ist, dass mein Bärchen einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat", sagte Harmony kalt.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun, mein Bärchen ist unmittelbar nach dem Telefonat mit Ihnen zusammengebrochen. Folglich sind Sie schuld daran, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte und nun im Krankenhaus im Koma liegt! Wenn er nicht mehr aufwachen sollte, dann sind Sie dafür verantwortlich! Ich könnte nicht mit dem Wissen leben, dass ich meinen eigenen Vater auf dem Gewissen habe! Leben Sie wohl!", sagte Harmony kalt und legte auf.

Destiny starrte entsetzt auf ihr Handydisplay. Langsam steckte sie ihr Handy wieder in die Tasche.

Lindsay, die mit ihr im Labor war, bemerkte, dass Destiny ganz blass geworden war.

„Destiny, was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt. „Du bist so blass."

„Es ist nichts, Lindsay. Ich bin nur überarbeitet", meinte Destiny. „Kannst du einen Moment ohne mich weitermachen? Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Lindsay nickte, und Destiny verließ das Labor.

Sie steuerte im Eilschritt direkt auf die Damentoilette zu. Durch die Aufregung hatte sich ihre Übelkeit so sehr verstärkt, dass sie sich übergeben musste.

Erschöpft saß sie schließlich auf dem Boden und weinte hemmungslos, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Waschbecken. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte sie, dass man ihr die Spuren der Tränen deutlich ansah, und sie sah elend aus.

Rasch wusch sie ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, denn sie wollte nicht, dass irgend jemand etwas von ihrer Verfassung mitbekam. Dann ging sie wieder zurück an die Arbeit.



In der Mittagspause traf sie sich mit Jessy. Während des Essens fiel Destiny auf, dass Jessy gar nicht gut gelaunt war und sprach sie darauf an.

„Don und ich haben uns gestritten. Seitdem redet er nicht mehr mit mir", sagte Jessy traurig.

„Weshalb habt ihr euch denn gestritten?", fragte Destiny verwundert.

„Er sagte, dass ihm meine Arbeitsweise und Arbeitsmoral nicht gefällt. Sie würden mir irgendwann zum Verhängnis werden", antwortete Jessy. „Ich habe nun schon zweimal versucht, mit ihm zu reden und ihm zu sagen, dass er irgendwie Recht hat, aber immer wenn er mich sieht, dann geht er woanders hin. Er weigert sich, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten oder auch nur mit mir zu reden. Was das Private angeht, so ist er ins Gästezimmer gezogen. Nachts schließt er sogar die Tür ab."

„Du Arme", sagte Destiny und drückte tröstend die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Soll ich mal mit Don reden?"

Jessy sah ihre Freundin verwundert an.

„Würdest du das wirklich tun?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Natürlich. Wozu hat man denn Freunde?"

„Danke."

Destiny sagte nichts weiter und starrte statt dessen nach draußen.

Jessy fiel auf, dass ihre Freundin merkwürdig schweigsam war.

„Du bist heute aber nicht besonders gesprächig", stellte sie fest. „Bedrückt dich irgend etwas?"

Destiny seufzte und nickte dann.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Jessy.

„Nun, mir macht die Anwesenheit meines Ex-Freundes in New York Sorgen. Ich meine, Mac und ich haben ihm deutlich genug gemacht, dass er keine Chance mehr bei mir hat. Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb er dann noch immer hier ist."

„Und was noch? Das ist doch noch etwas. Etwas, was dir noch mehr zu schaffen macht. Ich sehe es dir doch an."

„Es geht um meinen Vater. Ich habe mich mit ihm gestern am Telefon gestritten. Nein, gestritten ist nicht das richtige Wort. Ich habe mich mit ihm überworfen und ihm gesagt, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen, und zwar für immer. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm wissen will. Alles nur, weil er die Dreistigkeit besaß, mir verbieten zu wollen, weiter mit Mac zusammen zu sein, während er mit einer Frau verlobt ist, die zwei Jahre jünger ist als ich. Und heute erhielt ich einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus in Chicago. Mein Vater hatte einen Herzinfarkt und liegt im Koma. Seine Verlobte hat mich auch angerufen. Sie hat gesagt, er wäre nach dem Telefonat mit mir zusammengebrochen", erzählte Destiny. „Jessy, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe! Was ist, wenn mein Vater stirbt? Dann bin ich daran schuld!"

„Lass dir das von dem Flittchen doch nicht einreden! Du hast keine Schuld daran. Dein Vater ist ein alter Mann. Da kann so etwas schon mal passieren."

Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend da.

„Destiny, du brauchst nicht mit Don zu reden. Du hast genug eigene Probleme. Da brauchst du dich nicht auch noch um Don und mich zu kümmern. Das renkt sich schon wieder ein."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich rede mit Don. Das ist eine gute Möglichkeit, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen."

„Na schön, wenn du darauf bestehst."

„Ja, ich bestehe darauf, Jessy. Ich habe da auch schon eine Idee."

Schließlich war die Mittagspause vorbei, und die beiden Frauen machten sich wieder an ihre Arbeit.



Am nächsten Tag bat Destiny Don, noch einmal mit ihr zum Hochhaus zu fahren, unter dem Vorwand, diesen noch einmal genauer untersuchen zu wollen. Don sagte zu, und so trafen sie sich dort.

Während sie den Tatort genauer untersuchten, wollte Destiny ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

„Don, was ist los? Du siehst so bedrückt aus. Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte sie und spielte die Besorgte.

„Wie man's nimmt", antwortete Don.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Don überlegte.

„Ich glaube, das wäre ganz gut. Du bist die einzige, der das aufgefallen ist."

„Ich habe eine Antenne für so etwas."

Don seufzte.

„Jessy und ich haben uns gestritten, und zwar ziemlich heftig."

Destiny tat so, als wäre sie schockiert.

„Aber warum das denn?"

„Sie ist zu leichtsinnig. Sie provoziert geradezu, dass ihr während des Dienstes etwas passiert. Sie fordert das Schicksal geradezu heraus. Ich habe versucht, mit ihr darüber ganz normal zu reden. Aber sie wurde gleich wütend und schrie mich an, ich sollte mich nicht in ihre Arbeitsweise einmischen. Ich wiederhole lieber nicht, was sie sonst noch alles gesagt hat. Du kennst doch ihren Starrsinn. Auf jeden Fall rede ich momentan nicht mit ihr, genauso wie arbeiten. Und ich bin ins Gästezimmer gezogen. Strafe muss sein."

„Ja, Jessy ist manchmal sehr starrsinnig, leider", meinte Destiny. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass sie vielleicht mittlerweile ihre Worte bereut und eingesehen hat, dass du vielleicht doch Recht hast?"

„Das glaube ich nicht. Nicht Jessy. Die kann so uneinsichtig sein wie ein Stück Stoff", brummte Don.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte mich gestern in der Mittagspause mit ihr getroffen. Sie war ziemlich geknickt. Wenn mich meine Intuition nicht täuscht, dann leidet sie darunter, dass ihr euch gestritten habt und du nicht mehr mit ihr redest. Vielleicht hat sie eingesehen, dass du Recht hast. Aber das findest du nur heraus, wenn du wieder mit ihr redest. Willst du ihr nicht doch noch eine Chance geben?"

„Was würdest du in so einer Situation tun?"

„Ich würde wieder mit meinem Partner reden. Irgend jemand muss ja den Anfang machen. Und du liebst sie doch. Allein deswegen solltest du ihr noch eine Chance geben und wieder mit ihr reden. Aber halte dein Temperament im Zaum. Rede ganz ruhig mit ihr. Erklär ihr, dass du Angst hast, dass ihr bei ihrem Leichtsinn etwas zustoßen könnte. Sag ihr, dass du sie liebst und deswegen nicht willst, dass ihr etwas zustößt."

„Na gut. Ich gebe ihr noch eine Chance. Und ich werde mit ihr reden", sagte Don. „Du hättest Psychologin werden sollen."

Er grinste.

„Nein, lieber nicht. Ich wäre keine gute Psychologin.", sagte sie.

Don fiel der bittere und traurige Unterton in ihrer Stimme auf. Gleichzeitig bemerkte er, dass das Temperament, das sonst aus ihren Augen sprühte, verflogen war. Er bemerkte auch, dass sie ziemlich blass war.

„Nanu, ich muss mich doch sehr wundern, Destiny. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Du bist doch sonst so schlagfertig, wenn ich dir gegenüber einen blöden Spruch fallen lasse", sagte er.

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, um schlagfertig zu sein", meinte Destiny.

Eine Träne schlich sich in ihr Auge, und sie versuchte, sie so unauffällig wie möglich wegzuwischen. Doch Don bemerkte es.

„Ich bin nicht der einzige, den etwas bedrückt", stellte Don fest. „Ich habe über meine Probleme gesprochen, und jetzt bist du dran."

„Aber..."

„Keine Widerrede, Destiny. Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was mit dir los ist, oder ich stelle mich Mac gegenüber unwissend, dass wir zusammen noch einmal zum Tatort gefahren sind."

Destiny sah ihn schockiert an.

„Das ist Erpressung, aber na gut, ich erzähle es dir. Du gibst ja doch keine Ruhe", sagte sie. „Mein Vater hat mich gestern Abend angerufen, mal wieder. In letzter Zeit war es fast täglich. Fakt ist, wir haben uns gestritten. Er hat von mir verlangt, dass ich Mac verlasse, weil er angeblich zu alt für mich sei. Statt dessen sollte ich meinem Ex-Freund noch eine Chance geben und wieder zurück nach Chicago kommen. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich genau das nicht tun würde. Ich hatte meine Gründe, warum ich meinen Ex-Freund damals verlassen habe. Genau die Gründe bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen, weil er sich noch immer hier in New York aufhält. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Mein Vater hat mir dann erzählt, dass er sich mit seiner Sekretärin verlobt hat und sie so schnell wie möglich heiraten will. Als er mir auf meine Nachfrage erzählte, dass sie erst 25 ist, da ist mir der Kragen geplatzt. Ich habe ihm endlich mal gehörig meine Meinung gesagt. Ich meine, was soll das denn? Von mir verlangt er, dass ich Mac verlasse, weil er angeblich zu alt für mich ist, und er verlobt sich mit einer Frau, die zwei Jahre jünger ist als seine eigene Tochter. All die Jahre habe ich nur Vorwürfe von ihm zu hören bekommen. Nie war ich gut genug für ihn, weil ich ein Mädchen war. Er hat mir all das verboten, was ich gerne machen wollte. Jahrelang hat er mich spüren lassen, dass er viel lieber noch einen weiteren Jungen gehabt hätte. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter und meines Bruders fing er dann an, mich mit seiner angeblichen Liebe zu erdrücken. Ich habe mich gefangen gefühlt. All das habe ich ihm vor den Kopf geknallt und ihm gesagt, dass ich nie wieder etwas von ihm wissen will und dass er für mich gestorben ist."

„Ich sage nur eins: Väter."

„Das war aber noch nicht alles, Don. Gestern bekam ich einen Anruf vom Krankenhaus in Chicago. Mein Vater hatte einen Herzinfarkt und liegt im Koma. Und dann besitzt die Verlobte meines Vaters auch noch die Frechheit und ruft mich an, und zwar nur, um mir Vorwürfe zu machen. Ich wäre schuld an dem Herzinfarkt, denn er hätte ihn unmittelbar nach dem Telefonat mit mir gehabt. Und das Schlimmste ist, dass sie Recht hat. Ich hätte meinen Vater nicht so anschreien dürfen. Außerdem habe ich ihn angelogen. Ich habe zu ihm gesagt, dass seine erdrückende Liebe der Grund für meinen Weggang aus Chicago war. Aber das stimmt nicht."

„Und warum bist du wirklich aus Chicago weggegangen?", fragte Don.

„Versprich mir, dass du das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, niemandem sonst sagst. Du bist der erste, mit dem ich hier in New York darüber rede. Niemand sonst in New York weiß davon, auch Mac nicht", sagte Destiny.

„Ich verspreche es dir."

„Ich habe in meinem Leben viel erdulden und ertragen müssen. Angefangen hat alles in der Senior High School. Ich war gerade zwei Jahre dort, als mein Bruder, der einige Jahrgangsstufen über mir war, mich zu einer Party mitnahm. Doch das hätte er nicht getan, wenn er gewusst hätte, was dort passieren würde. Drei Jungs aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe hatten mich den ganzen Abend schon beobachtet. Sie haben blöde Sprüche gerissen und so. Doch dann entschuldigten sie sich mit einem Drink bei mir, weil sie gemerkt hatten, dass man sich mit meinem Bruder nicht anlegen sollte. Er hat sich die drei vorgeknöpft und ihnen die Meinung gesagt. Tja, in dem Drink war aber eine Droge, die mich halb außer Gefecht setzte. Die drei wollten ihren Spaß mit mir haben und hätten mich fast vergewaltigt. Mein Bruder hatte glücklicherweise bemerkt, was sie vorhatten und ging rechtzeitig dazwischen. Als meine Mutter davon erfuhr, war sie schockiert und hat sich liebevoll um mich gekümmert, damit ich meinen Schock überwinde, ebenso mein Bruder. Der hatte sich die drei Typen hinterher noch vorgeknöpft und sie verprügelt. Danach wuchs sein Wunsch, andere Menschen vor Typen wie denen zu beschützen und die Verbrecher zu bestrafen und ging zur Polizei. Tja, mein Vater gab mir die Schuld für das, was passiert war, und machte mir nur Vorwürfe. Ich bin schließlich von daheim abgehauen, weil ich diese Vorwürfe nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Ich wusste tief in meinem Inneren, dass es nicht meine Schuld war, aber mein Vater wollte das nicht einsehen. Um meinen Unterhalt zu finanzieren, jobbte ich damals in einem Nachtclub. Was ich allerdings damals nicht wusste, war, dass der Club einem Gangster gehörte. Dieser wusste, wessen Tochter ich war. Er hatte ein Auge auf mich geworfen. Er wollte seinen Spaß mit mir haben, auch, um sich an meinem Vater zu rächen. Natürlich weigerte ich mich. Ich wurde verprügelt, und mir wurden Drogen verabreicht, um mich gefügig zu machen. Diese Drogen haben mich beinahe getötet. Mein Bruder fand mich zwei Monate nach meinem Verschwinden halbtot am Ufer des Lake Michigan. Er und meine Mutter waren froh, dass sie mich lebend wieder hatten. Wieder waren es die beiden, die sich um mich kümmerten, damit ich das Geschehene vergessen konnte. Und wieder hat mein Vater mir Vorwürfe gemacht", erzählte Destiny. „Jahre später, als ich schon beim CSI arbeitete, schien es, als wenn das Schicksal es endlich einmal gut mit mir meinte. Ich lernte einen wundervollen Mann kennen und verliebte mich in ihn. Wir verbrachten eine wunderbare Zeit miteinander, und eines Tages machte er mir einen Antrag. Wir waren verlobt und wollten einen Monat später heiraten. Ich war schwanger, deshalb wollten wir so schnell wie möglich heiraten. Mein Verlobter, Drake MacAllan, war bei der Spezialeinheit für organisiertes Verbrechen. Wir hatten mehrere Male beruflich miteinander zu tun."

Destiny stockte und atmete tief durch.

„Eines Tages wurden wir zusammen zu einem Tatort gerufen. Doch dort ging alles schief. Der Täter war noch dort, und es gab eine Schießerei. Drake versuchte, mich und unser Kind zu beschützen. Doch wenig später starb er in meinen Armen. Als Folge davon verlor ich das Kind. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich jeglichen Halt verlor und einige Male davor war, Dummheiten zu machen. Ich wollte wieder mit dem Mann zusammen sein, den ich so sehr geliebt hatte. Wären meine Mutter und mein Bruder nicht gewesen, dann wäre ich heute nicht hier. Sie haben mir den Halt gegeben, den ich brauchte, um weiterzuleben. Doch dann wurde meine Mutter ermordet. Du weißt ja alles Nähere darüber. Ich dachte damals, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer kommen. Doch es kam schlimmer. Mein Bruder Dale wurde zu einer Schießerei zwischen zwei Banden gerufen und erschossen. Nach der Beerdigung verlor ich endgültig den Halt. Ich versuchte mich selbst zu therapieren. Ich stürzte mich in die Arbeit. Außerdem begann ich Affären mit meinen männlichen Kollegen, mit jedem einzelnen. Alle auf rein sexueller Basis. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Außerdem habe ich während der Zeit auch öfters als Lockvogel für die Polizei gearbeitet. Mir war alles egal. Meistens brauchten wir Beweise oder Proben von den Verdächtigen. Zum Beispiel von Gangstern, die Frauen gequält hatten oder Ähnliches. Ich habe mich an unsere Verdächtigen rangemacht, meistens in sehr knappen Outfits, und habe sie verführt. Ich habe mit vielen von ihnen geschlafen, um die Proben zu bekommen. Es hat auch immer funktioniert, wenn es auch manchmal sehr knapp war."

Der Schmerz über das, was sie erlebt hatte, überwältigte Destiny, und sie brach weinend zusammen.

Don zögerte nicht und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Es dauerte eine Zeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Es ist alles gut, Destiny. Niemand macht dir hier einen Vorwurf. Das war die Vergangenheit, und du bist heute nicht mehr die, die du damals warst", meinte Don.

„Danke fürs Zuhören. Und danke, dass du mich nicht verurteilst für das, was ich getan habe", sagte Destiny und sah ihn lange an.

Don bemerkte, dass der Blick angefüllt war mit Zärtlichkeit und fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich. Er hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass Destiny etwas für ihn empfand, das nicht sein durfte.

Er räusperte sich und entließ sie aus der Umarmung.

„Hör mal, Destiny, nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst, aber du weißt doch, dass ich mit Jessy verlobt bin und sie über alles liebe."

Destiny wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, und lächelte beruhigend.

„Keine Angst, Don, das weiß ich. Und es ist auch nicht so, wie du meinen Blick vielleicht aufgefasst hast. Im Gegenteil. Ich empfinde für dich nicht das, was ich für Mac empfinde oder was du für Jessy empfindest."

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt", sagte Don erleichtert.

„Aber mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen."

„Was denn?"

„Es ist seltsam, aber du bist meinem Bruder unheimlich ähnlich, vom Wesen her, meine ich. Und auch ein wenig vom Aussehen. Ihr hättet euch gut verstanden, mein Bruder und du."

„Danke für das Kompliment", meinte Don. „Hör mal, ich weiß, du vermisst deinen Bruder. Aber wenn du Hilfe oder eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchst, dann kannst du dich immer an mich wenden. Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst. New York ist eine große Stadt mit vielen Gefahren für eine Frau wie dich. Wir könnten ja eine kleine Abmachung treffen: Wenn du möchtest, dann bin ich ab jetzt sozusagen dein großer Bruder. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte deinen Bruder nicht ersetzen. Aber wie gesagt, wenn du Hilfe oder eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauchst, dann bin ich für dich da."

Destiny lächelte dankbar.

„Kann ich denn irgend etwas für dich tun? Denn ich sehe, du hast noch etwas auf dem Herzen."

„Ja, da wäre wirklich etwas", meinte Destiny. „Ich habe dir doch vorhin ein wenig von meinem Ex-Freund erzählt. Sein Name ist Keith Garland. Ich habe auch erwähnt, dass es Gründe gab, weshalb ich ihn damals verlassen habe. Nun, die Wahrheit ist, ich habe Angst vor ihm. Das hat auch einen einfachen Grund. Keith ist ein korrupter Polizist mit direkten Verbindungen zu den Oberen der Unterwelt. Ich bin die einzige, die davon weiß. Ich habe ihn durch Zufall dabei beobachtet, wie er mit einem der Unterweltbosse, den er eigentlich nur überwachen sollte, sprach. Ich habe gehört, wie die beiden ein Geschäft abschlossen. Im Wesentlichen ging es darum, dass Keith Geld wollte und dem Unterweltboss im Gegenzug Informationen über Razzien und so zukommen lassen würde. Der Unterweltboss war einverstanden und gab Keith eine große Summe Geld. Leider wurde ich von den Handlangern des Unterweltbosses entdeckt. Dieser und Keith wollten wissen, was ich gehört hatte. Sie bereiteten mir so lange Schmerzen, bis ich antwortete. Daraufhin wollte mich der Unterweltboss töten lassen, doch Keith rettete mich. Die beiden zwangen mich dazu, ein Versprechen abzugeben, dass ich niemandem davon erzähle, wenn mir mein Leben lieb ist. Das ist der Grund, warum Keith in New York ist. Er will sehen, ob ich mich an das Versprechen halte. Er hat mir vor drei Tagen aufgelauert und mich mittels eines Messers an der Kehle an das Versprechen erinnert."

„Was?!", rief Don entgeistert. „Das ist ja die Höhe! Weiß Mac davon?"

Destiny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mac darf nichts davon erfahren. Es gibt so einiges, was er nicht von mir weiß. Das soll auch erst einmal so bleiben."

„Wenn du möchtest, dann kümmere ich mich um deinen Ex-Freund. Solche Leute wie ihn habe ich gefressen. Leute wie er ruinieren den guten Ruf der Polizei. Schlimmer ist es noch, wenn jemand wie er meine Freunde bedroht. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann wird er sich wünschen, er wäre nie nach New York gekommen."

„Don, bitte sei vorsichtig! Keith ist unberechenbar und sehr gefährlich. Er ist auch sehr gewalttätig. Tritt ihm bitte nicht allein gegenüber."

„Keine Angst. Jessy wird mir helfen und Shawn Stratford ebenfalls. Zu dritt werden wir uns um das Problem namens Keith kümmern", sagte Don. „Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden."

Destiny nickte dankbar und verabschiedete sich von Don.



Mit den neuen Spuren fuhr sie zurück zum Crime Lab und gab Lindsay die Hälfte der Spuren zur Analyse. Schließlich arbeiteten sie ja gemeinsam an dem Fall.

Schon kurze Zeit später war Destiny wieder in ihre Arbeit vertieft und gönnte sich keine einzige Pause. Sie hoffte, schon bald eine Lösung des Falls in den Händen zu haben oder wenigstens eine Spur, die sie und Lindsay einen Schritt weiterbringen würde.

Doch dann wurde ihr auf einmal schwarz vor den Augen, und sie brach ohnmächtig zusammen.



Mac war auf dem Weg zu Destiny, um von ihr einen aktuellen Zwischenbericht zum Fall zu bekommen. Von Lindsay hatte ihm nur einen negativen Bericht geben können.

Er betrat das Labor.

„Nanu, wo ist sie denn? Gerade eben war sie doch noch hier", wunderte er sich und ging zum Untersuchungstisch.

Dort blieb er vor Schreck stehen, denn er hatte die ohnmächtige Destiny gesehen. Rasch kniete er sich neben sie und bettete ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß.

„Wach auf, Des!", sagte er und versuchte, sie wachzubekommen.

Langsam schlug sie die Augen auf.

„Um Himmelswillen, Des! Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Mir wurde auf einmal schwarz vor Augen."

„So geht das nicht weiter, Des!", sagte Mac ernst. „Erst diese merkwürdige Übelkeit und jetzt das hier. Du gehst jetzt sofort zum Arzt!"

„Es geht schon wieder, Mac. Ehrlich!"

„Das war ein Befehl, Destiny! Du hast die Wahl: Entweder du gehst jetzt freiwillig zum Arzt oder ich schleife dich dahin!"

„Na schön, ich gehe freiwillig zum Arzt", seufzte Destiny und stand mit Macs Hilfe auf.

„Das wollte ich hören", sagte Mac. „Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich. Du bist in letzter Zeit so blass."

„Ich bin nur überarbeitet, so wie die anderen auch", sagte sie. „Ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg."

„Wenn du wieder da bist, komm bitte in mein Büro. Ich möchte wissen, was der Arzt gesagt hat."

„Mache ich. Bis später", sagte sie und verließ das Labor.

Mac sah ihr besorgt nach.



Destiny musste beim Arzt nicht lange warten. Sie hatte allerlei Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Nun saß sie dem Arzt gegenüber.

„Ihre Hormonwerte sind erhöht, Miss Castlereagh", stellte der Arzt fest. „Nehmen Sie irgendwelche Hormonpräparate?"

„Nein, Dr. Matthews."

Der Arzt überlegte.

„Legen Sie sich doch bitte mal auf die Liege dort. Wir machen jetzt noch eine Ultraschalluntersuchung, nur zur Vorsicht."

Destiny befolgte die Anweisung des Arztes. Sie fragte sich, ob der Arzt etwas feststellen würde und wenn ja, was es war.

Dr. Matthews begann mit der Untersuchung.

„Aha", sagte er schließlich. „Das erklärt natürlich die erhöhten Hormonwerte sowie die Übelkeit und Ihren Ohnmachtsanfall."

„Was ist es, Dr. Matthews? Was fehlt mir?", fragte Destiny vorsichtig.

„Nun, Ihnen fehlt nichts, Miss Castlereagh. Sie sind kerngesund. Aber damit das so bleibt, sollten Sie in den nächsten sieben Monaten etwas kürzer treten."

Destiny sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie wusste nicht, was der Arzt meinte.

„Sie sind guter Hoffnung, meine Liebe", erklärte Dr. Matthews. „Sie sind in der elften Woche schwanger."

„Aber das kann nicht sein! Ich hatte immer meine Monatsblutung."

„So etwas kann vorkommen, Miss Castlereagh. Aber das Ultraschallbild lügt nicht", sagte der Arzt und drehte den Monitor zu ihr hin.

Er zeigte ihr die Umrisse, und Destiny musste einsehen, dass er Recht hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen soll oder nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ehrlich gesagt, das kommt mir ziemlich ungelegen."

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa abtreiben?", fragte der Arzt entsetzt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde erst einmal mit dem Vater des Kindes reden. Ich kenne seine Einstellung zu dem Kind nicht."

„Tun Sie das. Ich mache Ihnen einen Ausdruck vom Ultraschallbild, dann können Sie es ihm zeigen."

„Danke, Dr. Matthews", sagte sie, nahm den Ausdruck entgegen und verließ die Praxis.

Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Zu viele andere Dinge belasteten sie.



Destiny kehrte ins Crime Lab zurück. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht zu Mac gehen, aber sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Unschlüssig stand sie vor der Tür und beobachtete Mac. Er war vertieft in eine Akte. Er hingegen bemerkte sie erst, als sie an die Tür klopfte.

„Du bist schon wieder da?", fragte er überrascht. „Komm doch herein."

Destiny betrat das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was sagt der Arzt? Was fehlt dir?", fragte Mac besorgt.

„Mir fehlt nichts. Laut Dr. Matthews bin ich kerngesund. Aber er meinte, ich sollte in den nächsten Monaten kürzer treten", antwortete sie.

Mac sah sie verwundert an.

„Warum denn das?"

Destiny antwortete nicht und ging statt dessen zum Fenster. Sie sah hinaus.

„Nun antworte schon, Destiny", sagte Mac ungeduldig.

„Hast du dir schon einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es wäre, eine eigene kleine Familie zu haben statt der großen hier?", fragte Destiny und drehte sich um.

„Nun ja, eigentlich schon. Aber das ist schon lange her. Warum fragst du?"

Mac verstand nicht, worauf Destiny hinaus wollte.

„Weil es vielleicht bald so sein wird", sagte sie. „Mac, du wirst Vater."

Mac starrte sie ungläubig an. Er war sprachlos.

„Heißt das, du bist schwanger?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Destiny nickte.

„Ja, ich bin im zweiten Monat schwanger", sagte sie und zeigte ihm das Ultraschallbild.

Mac sprang auf und umarmte sie freudestrahlend. Dabei fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass sie unglücklich war.

„Des, was ist los? Freust du dich denn gar nicht?", fragte er und löste die Umarmung.

„Doch, schon. Aber es gibt da etwas, was diese Freude mindert", sagte sie.

„Und was?"

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Vater gestritten und überworfen. Er hat sich mit einer Frau verlobt, die erst 25 ist. Mir hingegen wollte er meine Beziehung mit dir verbieten. Da ist mir der Kragen geplatzt. Er hatte daraufhin einen Herzinfarkt und liegt seitdem im Koma. Seine Verlobte hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, und das zu recht. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass sie ihn nur des Geldes wegen heiraten will."

„Kein Wunder, dass du dich nicht freuen kannst", meinte Mac. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder an meine Arbeit", sagte Destiny und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Aber lass es langsam angehen, und mach zwischendurch auch mal Pausen", sagte Mac.

„Mach ich", versprach Destiny und verließ das Büro.

Mac betrachtete noch einmal das Ultraschallbild und grinste. Dann vertiefte er sich wieder in die Akte. Nur das freudestrahlende Grinsen konnte er nicht abstellen. Hin und wieder nahm er das Ultraschallbild zur Hand und sah es sich an.



Stella war die erste, der die gute Laune von Mac auffiel. Ihr kam das Dauergrinsen von ihm seltsam vor.

„Mac, was ist denn mit dir los? Du grinst ja wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Du scheinst ja besonders gute Laune zu haben", sagte sie.

„Habe ich auch, Stella", sagte Mac.

„Gibt es dafür auch einen besonderen Grund?"

„Ja, aber der wird noch nicht verraten. Lass dich überraschen. Komm doch einfach heute Abend um sechs ins Sullivan's."



Auch Lindsay und Hawkes fiel auch, dass Mac vor Freude strahlte und sprachen ihn darauf an. Er sagte ihnen dasselbe, was er Stella schon gesagt hatte.

Danny und Anna erwischten Mac in seinem Büro dabei, wie er sich zum wiederholten Mal das Ultraschallbild ansah.

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte Danny neugierig.

Mac versuchte, das Ultraschallbild schnell verschwinden zu lassen. Doch Anna war schneller und entwendete es ihm.

„Aber das ist ja ...", sagte sie staunend und gab ihm das Bild zurück, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„... ein Ultraschallbild", beendete Mac ihren Satz und seufzte.

„Wessen Ultraschallbild?", fragte Danny neugierig.

„Mac, heißt das, Destiny ist schwanger?", fragte Anna. „Das würde nämlich deine gute Laune und dein Dauergrinsen erklären."

„Stimmt das, Mac?", fragte Danny.

„Ja, das stimmt. Destiny und ich werden Eltern. Aber seid so gut und verratet das noch niemandem. Das gilt besonders für dich, Danny. Die anderen werden es nachher im Sullivan's erfahren. Ihr seid natürlich auch eingeladen. Sagt auch Don und Jessy Bescheid, aber verratet nicht den Grund."

„Machen wir", meinte Anna und schob Danny in Richtung Tür.

„Wir sehen uns nachher", sagte Mac.

„Wir werden da sein", meinte Danny. „Und, Mac?

„Ja?"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke."

Anna und Danny ließen Mac allein.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", meinte Danny, als sie in ihrem Labor waren. „Kannst du dir Mac und Destiny als Eltern vorstellen? Ich ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„So? Und warum nicht?", fragte Anna amüsiert.

„Beide sind doch solche Arbeitstiere. Die beiden haben doch nicht wirklich Zeit für ein Kind", antwortete Danny.

„Menschen ändern sich", entgegnete Anna. „Ich kann mir die beiden schon als Eltern vorstellen. Auf jeden Fall erklärt das Destinys Blässe. Sie sah in letzter Zeit sehr elend aus."

„Das könnte aber auch an den vielen Fällen liegen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht hat ihr Vater sie genervt. Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, was Stella uns damals erzählt hat, als Destiny im Krankenhaus lag, oder?"

Anna nickte.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht, mein Schatz. Wir sollten die werdende Mutter in den nächsten Monaten unterstützen und entlasten, wo es nur geht. Und jetzt lass uns noch ein wenig arbeiten, damit wir noch viel bis sechs geschafft kriegen."



Um sechs Uhr waren sie alle im Sullivan's versammelt: Mac, Destiny, Stella, Danny, Anna, Lindsay, Hawkes, Don und Jessy. Sogar Sid hatte sich von seinen Leichen trennen können.

„Also, warum sollten wir alle hierher kommen?", fragte Sid.

Mac sah Destiny an und grinste.

„Lasst mich raten: Ihr habt euch verlobt?", fragte Hawkes.

„Nein", antwortete Mac.

„Ihr habt heimlich geheiratet", sagte Lindsay.

„Nein."

„Nun sag schon", drängte Stella.

Mac sah Destiny an.

„Willst du es ihnen sagen?", fragte er.

Destiny nickte.

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie. „Mac und ich bekommen ein Kind."

Die anderen starrten die beiden sprachlos an.

„Wow!", sagte Don schließlich. „Das sind ja wundervolle Neuigkeiten. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei!"

Die anderen schlossen sich an.

„Im wievielten Monat bist du denn?", erkundigte sich Jessy.

„Im zweiten, genauer gesagt in der elften Woche."

„Das heißt dann ja für dich, dass du dich demnächst etwas mehr schonen solltest", meinte Hawkes.

„Sieht wohl so aus."

„Ihr werdet für Destiny demnächst mitarbeiten müssen", sagte Mac.

„Kein Problem", kam es von allen Seiten.

„Ihr könnt auch schon am Wochenende damit anfangen", sagte Mac.

Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Destiny fliegt für ein paar Tage nach Chicago. Ihr Vater liegt im Krankenhaus im Koma. Sie möchte ihn besuchen."

„Aber ich dachte, du hättest dich mit ihm überworfen", meinte Jessy. „Das hast du mir jedenfalls so erzählt."

„Das stimmt auch. Aber er ist trotz allem noch mein Vater. Er braucht mich. Außerdem muss ich dort etwas erledigen", erklärte Destiny.

„Ja, und deshalb möchte ich, dass ihr, Don und Jessy, sie begleitet", sagte Mac.

„Das würden wir gerne tun, aber wir können nicht. Wir müssen nach Miami, um dort etwas zu erledigen", sagte Don.

„Könnt ihr dann wenigstens versuchen, etwas über diese Harmony Prescott herauszufinden?", fragte Destiny.

„Das können wir für dich tun", antwortete Jessy.

„Danke."



Schon am nächsten Tag brachte Don die Akte von Harmony Prescott vorbei.

„Das ging ja schnell", meinte Destiny.

„Kein Wunder. Sie besitzt eine Akte hier in New York. Sie hat wegen Drogen, Erpressung und Körperverletzung im Knast gesessen", sagte Don. „Destiny, versprich mir bitte, dass du vorsichtig bist. Shawn wird dich nach Chicago begleiten. Wir können ja nicht."

„Ich bin vorsichtig. Versprochen", sagte Destiny. „Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen, du und Jessy?"

„Ja. Ich habe deine Ratschläge befolgt und mit Jessy geredet. Sie hat es verstanden und hat sich bei mir entschuldigt für ihre Worte."

„Es ist schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt."

„Das haben wir nur dir zu verdanken", sagte Don. „So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Wir fliegen schon heute nach Miami. Shawn erwartet deinen Anruf, wann es losgeht."

„Ich werde ihn anrufen", sagte Destiny.

„Gut. Pass auf dich auf", meinte Don und ging.

Destiny blätterte die Akte durch und schluckte. Sie bemerkte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung bezüglich Harmonys Motiv Recht hatte.

Sie wollte gerade Shawn anrufen, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Castlereagh?"

„Ich bin's, Don. Ich habe vergessen, dir noch etwas zu sagen, und zwar bezüglich deines Ex-Freundes. Jessy, Shawn und ich haben ihn zum Flughafen begleitet. Er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen. Wir haben ihn gewarnt, dass er sofort in den Knast geht, wenn er dich noch einmal behelligen, bedrohen oder dir auch nur zu nahe kommen."

„Danke."

„Keine Ursache. Bis dann."

Destiny legte auf und seufzte erleichtert.

„Ein Problem weniger", dachte sie.

Dann rief sie Shawn an und teilte ihm mit, dass sie am nächsten Tag nach Chicago fliegen würden.



Mac war nicht begeistert, als er Destiny am nächsten Tag zum Flughafen fuhr.

„Nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast, halte ich es für keine gute Idee, dass du nach Chicago fliegst. Dein Ex ist da. Er allein ist ja schon gefährlich. Aber dann noch diese Harmony Prescott daran hindern zu wollen, sich das Geld deines Vaters unter den Nagel zu reißen, das ist Wahnsinn! Du schwebst auch in Lebensgefahr, Des. Du bist die Alleinerbin deines Vaters."

„Ich weiß, Mac. Aber mein Vater ist momentan hilflos und kann sich nicht wehren. Ich bin schuld daran, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte und nun im Koma liegt. Das will ich wieder gut machen, indem ich ihn vor diesem Flittchen beschütze. Außerdem bin ich nicht alleine. Shawn kommt doch mit. Und meine ehemaligen Kollegen und die Polizei von Chicago werden mich bestimmt ebenfalls beschützen. Mir wird nichts passieren, Mac!"

„Hoffentlich hast du Recht, Des. Versprich mir, dass du auf dich und unser Kind aufpasst und du keine leichtsinnigen Aktionen startest", sagte er und hielt vorm Flughafen.

Ich verspreche es dir", sagte sie. „So, jetzt muss ich aber los. Shawn wartet bestimmt schon auf mich. Ich melde mich bei dir."

Sie küsste Mac zum Abschied lange. Er bemerkte, dass es ihr genauso schwer fiel wie ihm, einige Tage voneinander getrennt zu sein, vor allem jetzt, da sie Eltern wurden.

Schließlich stiegen sie aus. Mac holte den Koffer aus dem Kofferraum.

„Warum ist der denn so leicht?", fragte er, denn er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Destiny viel mehr Sachen mitnehmen würde und der Koffer folglich schwerer wäre.

„Ich habe nur das Nötigste mitgenommen. Ich habe außerdem noch ein paar Sachen in meinem Elternhaus. Die hatte ich dort vor meinem Umzug nach New York zwischengelagert. Eigentlich wollte ich die schon längst abgeholt haben, aber ich bin nie dazu gekommen", erklärte Destiny und nahm ihm den Koffer ab.

„Pass auf dich auf, mein Schatz", sagte Mac, bevor er wieder in den Wagen stieg und losfuhr.

Destiny nickte und betrat dann das Flughafengebäude.

Shawn wartete tatsächlich schon auf sie. Gemeinsam checkten sie ein. Es gab ein paar Probleme, weil Shawn seine Dienstwaffe dabei hatte, doch nachdem er den Sicherheitsleuten seine Polizeimarke gezeigt hatte, kam alles wieder in Ordnung, und sie durften zum Flugsteig.



Einige Zeit später landeten sie in Chicago. Sie hatten sich einen Mietwagen bestellt und fuhren zu Destinys Elternhaus in der feineren Gegend von Chicago.

„Wow!", sagte Shawn. „Das ist ja ein schönes Haus und so groß."

„Meine Mutter hatte einen entfernten Cousin hier in Amerika. Er war ein erfolgreicher Unternehmer und hatte viel Geld verdient. Er hatte keine Kinder, und so vererbte er es meiner Mutter. Damals war ich noch nicht geboren. Ich bin hier geboren und aufgewachsen, in diesem Haus", erklärte Destiny, als sie ausstiegen.

Als sie mit ihrem Gepäck zur Tür gingen, wurde diese geöffnet. Die Haushälterin kam heraus.

„Miss Destiny! Wie schön, dass Sie da sind! Willkommen daheim", sagte sie.

„Es ist nur ein Besuch, Helen. Das hatte ich Ihnen doch schon am Telefon gesagt", meinte Destiny. „Haben Sie alles vorbereitet?"

„Ja, Miss Destiny. Mister Stratford ist im Gästezimmer untergebracht und Sie in Ihrem alten Zimmer."

„Danke", sagte Destiny.

„Kommen Sie doch herein. Ich habe eine kleine Erfrischung für Sie beide vorbereitet", sagte Helen und ging wieder ins Haus.

Destiny und Shawn folgten ihr hinein.

„Die Erfrischung steht im Salon, bis auf den Kaffee", sagte Helen. „Soll ich Sie hinführen?"

„Danke, Helen, aber ich glaube, ich finde den Weg noch", sagte Destiny lächelnd und führte Shawn dorthin.

Dieser kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.

„Sag mal, welcher Innenarchitekt hat denn dies Haus gestaltet?", fragte er.

„Meine Mutter war das. Sie war keine Innenarchitektin oder Raumgestalterin, aber sie liebte es zu dekorieren. Als ich alt genug war, durfte ich ihr sogar dabei helfen. Ich entdeckte meine kreative Seite und hatte Spaß daran. Daran hat sich nichts geändert, nur dass ich nicht mehr die Zeit dazu habe."

Helen kam mit dem Kaffee.

„Miss Destiny, ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Sie jetzt hier sind", sagte sie, während sie ihnen den Kaffee servierte.

„Warum denn das?", fragte Destiny verwundert.

„Diese Person, mit der sich Ihr Vater verlobt hat, ist unmöglich und unverschämt. Sie hat sich hier eingenistet, und das auch noch ausgerechnet im Schlafzimmer Ihrer Mutter! Sie kommandiert mich herum, wo sie nur kann, und sie ist immer nur am Meckern.

„Bitte was?!", rief Destiny entsetzt.

„Wenn Ihr Vater doch bloß hier wäre!"

„Er ist es aber nicht. Dafür werde ich mich um diese Person kümmern", sagte Destiny entschlossen. „Ist sie hier?"

„Nein, sie ist in die Stadt gefahren", antwortete Helen. „Sie benimmt sich so, als würde bereits alles ihr gehören. Sie hat sogar die Kreditkarten Ihres Vaters an sich genommen."

„Die kann was erleben!"

„Destiny, bleib ruhig", sagte Shawn. „Du weißt, warum."

„Du hast Recht", seufzte Destiny. „Helen, wie geht es meinem Vater?"

„Er liegt noch immer im Koma. Es geht ihm nicht schlechter, aber auch nicht besser."

„Ich werde ins Krankenhaus fahren", entschied Destiny. „Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich auch noch zum Friedhof fahren."

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Shawn. „Du weißt, ich soll dir nicht von der Seite weichen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Dann komm", meinte Destiny. „Helen, wir werden rechtzeitig zum Essen wieder da sein."

„In Ordnung."



Destiny und Shawn fuhren zum Krankenhaus. Dort gingen sie sofort zur Intensivstation.

„Ich warte hier draußen auf dem Flur", sagte Shawn.

Destiny nickte und betrat das Zimmer, in dem ihr Vater lag.

Mit Tränen in den Augen setzte sie sich ans Bett und nahm die Hand ihres Vaters.

„Hallo, Dad. Ich bin's, Destiny", sagte sie und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. „Es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert. Verzeih mir meine Worte!"

Die Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

„Dad, ich bitte dich: Wach schnell wieder auf! Du wirst gebraucht", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Ich weiß, ich habe dir Unrecht getan, und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe. Ich weiß, du wolltest stets das Beste für mich. Aber ich bin kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, und ich lebe mein eigenes Leben. Ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen. Auch wenn wir uns immer darüber gestritten haben, weiß ich deine Liebe und Fürsorge zu schätzen, auch wenn du es damit übertrieben hast. Ich liebe dich, Dad. Deswegen bin ich hier. Bitte wach wieder auf. Lass uns das, was geschehen ist, vergessen und noch einmal von vorne anfangen.

Sie küsste die Hand ihres Vaters.

„Bitte gib deiner Tochter noch eine Chance. Gib unserer Vater-Tochter-Beziehung noch eine Chance, doch dafür musst du aufwachen. Du bist der einzige, der mir von unserer Familie noch geblieben ist. Bitte lass mich nicht allein!"

Destiny schwieg eine Weile und versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Dad, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen will. Trotz unserer Differenzen bist du der beste Vater, den man sich wünschen kann. Ich bin sicher, du wirst ein noch besserer Großvater sein. Ja, Dad, ich bin schwanger im zweiten Monat. Ich weiß, du kannst Mac nicht leiden, aber er ist der Vater deines Enkelkindes. Gib ihm eine Chance. Ich weiß, dass in deinen Augen kein Mann gut genug für deine Tochter ist. Außer Keith. Aber glaub mir, Keith ist nicht das, was er vorgibt zu sein. Ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, was und wer er wirklich ist. Aber er ist nicht der richtige Mann für mich. Mac ist dagegen ganz anders. Ich wünschte, du würdest aufwachen und dir nach deiner Genesung die Zeit nehmen, ihn besser kennenzulernen. Ich bin sicher, du würdest ihn dann mögen und akzeptieren."

Destiny konnte den Anblick ihres Vaters nicht länger ertragen. Es schmerzte sie, ihren sonst so starken Vater so hilflos und an Maschinen angeschlossen zu sehen.

„Ich komme morgen wieder, Dad", versprach sie.

Sie stand auf, küsste ihren Vater auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Willst du immer noch zum Friedhof?", fragte Shawn besorgt.

„Ja. Es geht schon wieder", antwortete Destiny. „Allerdings weiß ich jetzt, wie Mac sich gefühlt haben muss, als ich im Koma lag."

„Bestimmt kein gutes Gefühl", meinte Shawn.

„Nein, absolut nicht", sagte Destiny. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest besser fahren. Ich lotse dich auch."

Shawn nickte, und sie gingen zum Wagen.



Shawn fand dank Destinys Hilfe den Weg zum Friedhof und parkte den Wagen.

„Du bist sicher, dass ich dich nicht begleiten soll?", fragte er.

„Ja. Ich bin mir sicher", antwortete Destiny. „Dies hier ist ein Friedhof. Was soll mir hier schon passieren? Ich werde auch nicht lange bleiben."

„Na schön. Ganz wie du meinst. Ich warte hier auf dich."

Destiny nickte und stieg aus. Shawn sah ihr nach, als sie den Hauptgang entlang ging.



Schon bald hatte Destiny das Gemeinschaftsgrab ihrer Mutter und ihres Bruders erreicht. Liebevoll strich sie über den Grabstein, den sie damals ausgesucht hatte. Auch die Inschriften waren ihre Idee gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie die gälischen Worte hatte aufschreiben müssen.

Sie hockte sich vor dem Grab hin.

„Ich vermisse euch so sehr", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe zwar jede Menge neuer Freunde in New York gefunden, die auch gleichzeitig meine Familie sind, aber ihr beide fehlt mir trotzdem. Gerade jetzt würde ich euren Rat gut brauchen können. Vor allem deinen, Mum, denn ich bin schwanger. Du hättest mir bestimmt viele hilfreiche Tipps geben können. Du wärst bestimmt eine wundervolle Großmutter, so wie du eine wundervolle Mutter warst. Und du, Dale, wärst bestimmt ein toller Onkel. Keine Angst, ich stehe nicht allein mit dem Kind da. Der Vater des Kindes ist ein wunderbarer Mann. Er ist mein Vorgesetzter. Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Ihr würdet ihn lieben, das weiß ich. Er freut sich sehr auf das Kind. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich in New York glücklich werden könnte. Aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich bin sehr glücklich dort. Ach, Dale, ich hoffe, du denkst jetzt nicht, ich würde dich nicht mehr lieben, aber einer meiner Freunde ist dir unglaublich ähnlich, vom Wesen und auch ein wenig vom Aussehen her. Wir haben uns auf eine Art Geschwisterverhältnis geeinigt, denn er war für mich da, als ich einen Bruder brauchte. Ihr zwei hättet euch super verstanden."



Zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte Shawn eine vermummte Gestalt, die in die gleiche Richtung ging, die Destiny eingeschlagen hatte. Er hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl und beschloss, der Gestalt zu folgen. Also stieg er aus, und ging hinterher. Seine Waffe hatte er für alle Fälle griffbereit.

Shawn tat so, als wäre er ein normaler Friedhofsbesucher, um nicht aufzufallen. Gleichzeitig behielt er die seltsame Gestalt immer im Auge.

Nach einer Weile sah er, dass sein ungutes Gefühl stimmte. Die Gestalt zog plötzlich eine Waffe und steuerte direkt auf Destiny zu.

Shawn zog fluchend seine eigene Waffe und entsicherte sie. Er rannte hinter der Gestalt her. Gerade als diese schießen wollte, stürzte sich schon auf sie. Ein Handgemenge entstand, bei dem sich ein Schuss löste. Destiny schrie vor Schreck auf.

Shawn war für einen Moment abgelenkt. Die Gestalt kämpfte sich frei und flüchtete. Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.

Shawn rappelte sich auf und ging zu Destiny hin.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte Shawn besorgt.

„Nein. Ich habe mich nur erschreckt", antwortete sie. „Und du? Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein, nur mein Stolz", sagte er. „Komm, lass uns gehen."

Destiny nickte, und sie gingen zurück zum Wagen.

„Shawn, war das vorhin ein Mordversuch auf mich?", fragte Destiny, als sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Elternhaus waren.

„Ich fürchte, das war es."

Destiny schwieg. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass wirklich jemand versucht hatte, sie zu ermorden.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", sagte sie schließlich leise.

„Gern geschehen. Glücklicherweise war ich rechtzeitig zur Stelle."

„Das ist wahr."



Destiny und Shawn sagten Helen nichts von dem Mordversuch. Die arme Frau war sowieso am Ende mit den Nerven, wie die beiden verwundert feststellten.

„Helen, was ist los?", fragte Destiny besorgt. „Sie weinen ja. Was ist passiert?"

Sie setzte sich neben Helen und legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter.

„Diese schreckliche Person hat mir vor den Kopf gesagt, dass sie mich nicht mehr braucht und sie mich entlässt! Morgen müsste ich von hier verschwunden sein. So sieht Mister Castlereagh das wohl auch, und er hätte es mir schon längst gesagt, wenn er dank Ihnen nicht den Herzinfarkt gehabt hätte und ins Koma gefallen wäre", schluchzte Helen.

Destiny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Bitte was hat sie getan?! Na warte, dieses Flittchen kann was erleben!", schnaubte sie wütend. „Sie ist eindeutig zu weit gegangen!"

Dann wandte sie sich an die verzweifelte Helen.

„Helen, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Noch bin ich die Herrin des Hauses. Sie sind nicht entlassen. Darüber kann dieses Flittchen gar nicht entscheiden. Sie kann viel behaupten. Ich bezweifle, dass mein Vater diese Entscheidung getroffen hat. Sie, Helen, sind schon seit Jahren die gute Seele des Hauses. Sie gehören praktisch zur Familie. Das hat mein Vater oft zu mir gesagt. Allein deswegen glaube ich nicht, dass mein Vater das entschieden haben soll. Ich denke eher, dieses Flittchen kann Sie nicht leiden und will Sie deshalb loswerden. Sie haben schließlich Einfluss auf meinen Vater. Sie waren stets nicht nur Haushälterin, sondern auch Beraterin. Dieses Flittchen ist eifersüchtig auf Sie. Aber sie hat nicht das Recht, darüber zu entscheiden, ob Sie gehen oder bleiben. Noch ist sie nur die Verlobte meines Vaters und nicht die Hausherrin. Noch habe ich das Sagen hier. Schließlich bin ich von meinem Vater notariell bevollmächtigt worden, alle wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen", sagte Destiny.

„Heißt das, ich bin nicht entlassen, und ich darf bleiben?", fragte Helen vorsichtig nach. „Aber was wird diese Person dazu sagen?"

„Natürlich sind Sie nicht entlassen. Sie bleiben, Helen", antwortete Destiny. „Und wenn dieses Flittchen mein, Sie für Ihr Bleiben anschreien zu müssen, dann verweisen Sie sie an mich. Ich werde ihr dann meine Meinung sagen."

„Miss Destiny, darf ich offen sein?"

„Natürlich, Helen. Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?"

„Ich kann die Verlobte Ihres Vaters nicht leiden. Sie passt nicht zu ihm. Sie fürchte, sie ist nur hinter dem Geld her."

„Da geht es Ihnen wie mir. Ich hege dieselbe Befürchtung. Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich werde um jeden Preis verhindern, dass mein Vater dieses Flittchen heiratet!"

„Aber wie wollen Sie das anstellen, Miss Destiny?", fragte Helen.

„Ich weiß Dinge über die Verlobte meines Vaters, die er wahrscheinlich nicht weiß. Ich werde ihr zeigen, dass man sich mit einer Castlereagh lieber nicht anlegen sollte!"

Helen und Shawn sahen Destiny ungläubig an, denn in ihrer Stimme schwang große Entschlossenheit mit.

„Destiny, ich hoffe, du wirst nichts Unüberlegtes tun", bemerkte Shawn. „Du weißt, dass du nicht mehr nur für dich allein verantwortlich bist."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Keine Angst, Shawn. Ich werde nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Alles wird gut durchdacht sein."

„Das wollte ich hören. Ich geh dann mal kurz duschen", sagte Shawn und ließ die beiden Frauen allein.

„Was hat Mister Stratford damit gemeint, als er sagte, Sie wären nicht mehr nur für sich allein verantwortlich?", fragte Helen neugierig.

„Ich bin guter Hoffnung, Helen", antwortete Destiny.

„Wirklich? Aber das ist ja wundervoll!"

Helen strahlte vor Freude.

„Ja, aber das ist momentan unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich meinen Vater vor diesem Flittchen beschütze. Und kein Wort von meiner Schwangerschaft."

Helen nickte.



Am nächsten Morgen saßen Shawn und Destiny beim Frühstück. Helen servierte ihnen gerade den Kaffee, als eine knapp bekleidete Blondine das Esszimmer betrat. Es war Harmony Prescott. Sie bemerkte Destiny und Shawn nicht, dafür aber Helen.

„Was machen Sie denn noch hier? Habe ich mich gestern nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?", fragte sie mit einem eisigen Unterton in der Stimme. „Verschwinden Sie endlich von hier, aber sofort!"

Helen wollte verletzt den Raum verlassen, doch Destiny hielt sie zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

Da bemerkte Harmony, dass sich noch jemand im Raum aufhielt.

„Wer sind Sie, und was wollen Sie hier? Verschwinden Sie, oder ich rufe die Polizei!"

„Die ist schon da", sagte Destiny ruhig.

„Verschwinden Sie von hier, alle drei!", sagte Harmony, ohne auf die Bemerkung von Destiny einzugehen.

„Das haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden, Miss Prescott!", sagte Destiny kalt. „Wir bleiben, und zwar alle drei. Und wissen Sie was? Sie können nicht das Geringste dagegen tun."

„Ach, und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich immer noch die Hausherrin in Abwesenheit meines Vaters bin. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Ich bin diejenige, die Sie am Telefon für den Herzinfarkt Ihres – wie nannten Sie meinen Vater noch gleich? – Bärchens verantwortlich gemacht haben. Ich habe die älteren Rechte hier in diesem Haus. Sie hingegen sind bisher nur die Verlobte meines Vaters. Ich bin von meinem Vater bevollmächtigt worden, alle wichtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen und Unterschriften zu leisten, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. So, und jetzt muss ich Sie bitten, dieses Haus zu verlassen, und zwar sofort!"

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Harmony herausfordernd.

„Dann werfe ich Sie höchstpersönlich aus dem Haus", antwortete Shawn.

„Sollten Sie das wirklich wagen, zeige ich Sie bei der Polizei an", fauchte Harmony.

„Dann mal los. Ich bin gespannt, wegen was Sie uns anzeigen wollen", sagte Shawn amüsiert.

„Mir wird schon was einfallen", sagte Harmony kalt.

„Sie können die Anzeige auch gleich bei uns aufgeben. Wir leiten sie dann an unsere Kollegen hier in Chicago weiter", sagte Shawn.

„Genau. Und bei der Gelegenheit können wir dort auch gleich sagen, dass Sie eine Akte bei uns in New York haben. Das wird die Polizei hier interessieren. Schließlich sind Sie mit dem Commissioner verlobt", bemerkte Destiny. „Also, gehen Sie freiwillig, oder müssen wir nachhelfen?"

„Ich gehe freiwillig", sagte Harmony wütend. „Aber das werden Sie noch bereuen!"

Dann verließ sie das Esszimmer, packte ihre Sachen und verließ wenig später auch das Haus.

„Also, ich verstehe nicht, was Ihr Vater an der findet", sagte Helen.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Das geht meiner Meinung nach nicht mit rechten Dingen zu", meinte Destiny. „Aber wenn sie jetzt glaubt, ich hätte Angst vor ihr, dann hat sie sich gewaltig geschnitten."



Wenig später fuhren Destiny und Shawn zum Polizeirevier, um den Mordanschlag auf Destiny zu melden.

Destiny selbst fühlte sich unbehaglich, als sie die Polizisten wiedersah, mit denen sie früher eng zusammengearbeitet hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt sie es nicht mehr länger aus, und sie verließ das Revier, während Shawn mit Doug McElhatton, einem engen Freund der Familie Castlereagh, über Schutzmaßnahmen sprach.

Beide bemerkten plötzlich, dass Destiny verschwunden war.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Shawn. „Wo ist sie denn? Wie soll ich auf sie aufpassen, wenn sie einfach abhaut? Weiß sie denn nicht, dass sie noch immer in Gefahr schweben könnte?"

„So ist Destiny nun einmal", sagte Doug. „Sie hat sich also nicht geändert. – Kommen Sie, wir folgen ihr. Ich glaube, sie will zum Krankenhaus. Und ich denke, ich kenne den Weg, den sie nehmen wird."

So folgten ihr die beiden mit dem Wagen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie Destiny eingeholt.

„Aber was macht sie denn da? Wieso biegt sie ab?", fragte Doug verwundert.

„Vielleicht eine Abkürzung?", fragte Shawn.

„Eher ein Umweg. Der direkteste und kürzeste Weg zum Krankenhaus führt geradeaus weiter", antwortete Doug. „Aber das ist nicht das, was mich beunruhigt. Sie wird verfolgt."

„Ja, von uns."

„Nein, Shawn. Sehen Sie doch", sagte Doug und deutete auf einen Mann.

„Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte Shawn. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Lassen Sie mich hier raus."

Doug hielt den Wagen an, und Shawn sprang aus dem Auto. Er rannte den Weg entlang, den Destiny und ihr Verfolger genommen hatten.

Shawn sah, dass der Mann ein Messer gezogen hatte, und sprintete los. Er holte ihn ein, bevor dieser Destiny etwas antun konnte, und setzte ihn außer Gefecht. Destiny bemerkte nichts von alledem und setzte ihren Weg nichtsahnend fort.

Shawn sah ihr nach und seufzte. Den Verfolger hatte er fest im Griff, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Handschellen hatte, mit denen er den Mann fesseln konnte. Er fluchte.

Schließlich zerrte er den halb benommenen Mann auf die Beine, um ihn in Richtung des Wagens zu stoßen.

Doch Destinys Verfolger riss sich auf halber Strecke los und schlug Shawn nieder. Während dieser bewusstlos zu Boden ging, nutzte der Mann die Gelegenheit und flüchtete.

Shawn kam wenige Minuten später wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er ging niedergeschlagen zurück zum Wagen und stieg ein.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Doug verwundert.

„Ich hatte ihn, aber er hat sich losgerissen und ist geflüchtet", antwortete Shawn.

„Dann müssen wir sofort zum Krankenhaus fahren! Destiny schwebt noch immer in Lebensgefahr!"

Doug schaltete die Sirene ein und drückte auf das Gaspedal.

Sie trafen gerade noch rechtzeitig beim Krankenhaus ein. Der Mann hatte Destiny schon fast erreicht, doch Shawn griff in letzter Minute ein. Doug half ihm und verhaftete den Mann.

Destiny drehte sich verwirrt um.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte sie.

„Wir haben dich gerade zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag vor einem Mordanschlag gerettet", erklärte Shawn atemlos.

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie.

„Ich werde es dir später erklären", meinte Shawn. „Geh du erst einmal deinen Vater besuchen."

Destiny nickte und betrat das Krankenhaus.



Doug und Shawn hofften, dass die Serie der versuchten Mordanschläge auf Destiny nun ein Ende haben würde, doch sie sollten sich irren.

Destiny hingegen war äußerst vorsichtig. Sie zog heimlich in das Zimmer ihres Bruders um. Ihr eigenes Bett präparierte sie so, dass es aussah, als würde sie dort liegen.

Am nächsten Morgen sah sie, dass sich ihre Vorsicht bezahlt gemacht hatte. Jemand hatte mehrmals auf das Bett geschossen.

„Woher wusstest du, dass das gestern nicht der letzte Versuch war?", fragte Shawn überrascht, als er das Bett sah.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe nur auf meine Intuition gehört", antwortete Destiny.

„Meine Güte! Du bist ja ein begehrtes Ziel für Mordversuche", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ja, leider. Es muss also mehr als einer dahinter stecken", meinte Destiny. „Der, den ihr verhaftet habt, kann es nicht gewesen sein."

„Da hast du Recht. Aber wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wer dahinter steckt und wie viele mögliche Täter es gibt."

„Ich glaube zu wissen, wer dahinter steckt."

„Ach, und wer?"

„Das Flittchen. Du hast doch gehört, wie sie mir gedroht hat. Sie sagte, das würde ich noch bereuen. Und außerdem bin ich die letzte Hürde vor ihrem Ziel. Wenn sie wirklich hinter dem Geld meines Vaters her ist, so wie ich das vermute, dann kommt sie nicht ohne meine Unterschrift daran. Die Vollmacht, die ich habe, erlischt mit meinem Tod."

„Du vermutest also, sie steckt hinter den Mordversuchen. Sehe ich das richtig?"

Destiny nickte.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, womit sich dein Vater abgesichert hat? Ein Testament, zum Beispiel?", fragte Shawn.

„Ja, es gibt ein Testament. Mein Vater hat es nach dem Tod meiner Mutter und meines Bruders geändert und dann in den Safe gelegt. Ich sehe gleich mal nach", sagte Destiny und ließ Shawn allein.

Wenig später kehrte sie wieder.

„Das Testament ist verschwunden", berichtete sie. „Ich muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!"



Wenig später trafen sie im Krankenhaus ein. Shawn parkte den Wagen und rief Doug an, während Destiny sofort auf die Intensivstation eilte. Vor dem Zimmer ihres Vaters blieb sie stehen. Harmony war bei ihrem Vater, und sie hatte ein Papier sowie einen Stift in der Hand. Destiny schlich sich unbemerkt in das Zimmer.

„Schade, dass ich zu dieser Methode greifen muss. Aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Du hattest mir versprochen, das Testament zu meinen Gunsten zu ändern, doch du hast es nicht getan. Aber dafür ich. Du brauchst nur noch hier zu unterschreiben, und ich bin deine Alleinerbin", sagte Harmony triumphierend. „Und weder deine arrogante Tochter noch du werden etwas dagegen tun können, denn ihr beide werdet nicht mehr lange leben! Um genauer zu sein: Du wirst die nächsten Minuten nicht überleben."

Harmony nahm die Hand von Sean Castlereagh und führte sie. Das geänderte Testament war unterschrieben. Dann machte sie sich an den Maschinen zu schaffen.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das ganz schnell sein lassen, Miss Prescott!", sagte Destiny wütend.

Harmony fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Sie kommen zu spät!", sagte sie kalt.

Destiny stürzte sich auf sie und zerrte sie von den Maschinen weg.

Sie stieß sie zur Tür.

„Verschwinden Sie von hier! Aber das da werde ich an mich nehmen, als Beweis für Ihr Vorhaben!", sagte Destiny und nahm ihr das gefälschte Testament ab. „Vielen Dank für Ihr Geständnis. Das wird die Polizei hier interessieren. Ach so, die Unterschrift ist ungültig. Denn man sieht auf den ersten Blick, dass sie gefälscht ist."

Doch Harmony dachte nicht daran, einfach so aufzugeben und mit leeren Händen auszugehen. Sie zog ein Messer und wollte damit auf Destiny losgehen. Doch gerade als sie sich an Destiny anschleichen wollte, wurde sie auf einmal grob am Arm gepackt.

„Sie sind verhaftet, Miss Prescott! Wegen Unterschriftenfälschung und versuchten Mordes in mehreren Fällen", ertönte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Shawn hatte im letzten Moment gesehen, was Harmony vorgehabt hatte. Also hatte er eingegriffen und damit Destiny wieder einmal das Leben gerettet. Er legte Harmony die Handschellen an, die Doug ihm am Vortag vorsichtshalber geliehen hatte, und brachte sie nach draußen, wo bereits ein Streifenwagen auf sie wartete.

Wenig später verließ auch Destiny das Krankenhaus.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?", fragte Shawn.

„Ihm ist nichts passiert. Die Ärzte sind bei ihm und untersuchen ihn", antwortete Destiny.

„Das ist gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt aufs Revier fahren. Du musst schließlich noch eine Aussage machen."

„Du hast Recht", meinte Destiny. „Danke, Shawn. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Darin habe ich mittlerweile Übung. Fünf Mordanschläge in drei Tagen", sagte Shawn und grinste. „Also mit dir wird das Leben nicht langweilig."

„Sehr witzig, Shawn", sagte Destiny und versetzte ihm einen leichten Schlag in die Seite.



Eine Stunde später fand das Verhör von Harmony Prescott statt. Destiny hatte ihre Aussage bereits gemacht und verfolgte nun im Nebenraum das Verhör.

„Sie können mich nicht allein für die ganze Sache verantwortlich machen", beschwerte sich Harmony.

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Doug, der das Verhör leitete.

„Weil noch jemand an der Sache beteiligt ist", sagte Harmony.

„Wer?"

„Was kriege ich dafür, wenn ich es Ihnen sage?", fragte Harmony herausfordernd.

„Das hängt davon ab, welche Informationen Sie uns geben", sagte Doug.

Harmony überlegte.

„Na gut. Ich denke nicht daran, die ganze Strafe auf mich zu nehmen. Keith und ich sind seit einiger Zeit ein Paar. Genauer gesagt, seitdem Destiny ihn abserviert hat. Er wollte sich an ihr rächen, weil sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hatte. Er hat sich auch nur an sie herangemacht, weil er hinter dem Geld ihres Vaters her war. Er hat mich überredet, bei seinem Plan mitzumachen. Das mit dem Mord an Destiny war seine Idee. Sie entstand, als er aus New York wiederkam. Er erzählte mir, dass er von ihren Freunden unsanft ins Flugzeug gesetzt wurde und man ihm bedroht hätte. Er war sehr wütend. Er wusste, dass Destiny früher oder später nach Chicago kommen würde, um ihren Vater zu besuchen. Er wusste, was bei Sean Castlereagh zu holen war. So entstand der Plan. Ich sollte mich an den Commissioner heranmachen und ihn mir hörig machen. Das hat auch ganz gut funktioniert, und er machte mir einen Antrag. Geplant war, dass der Commissioner in der Hochzeitsnacht bei einem Überfall getötet werden sollte. Ich hatte ihn soweit, dass er sein Testament ändern wollte, zu meinen Gunsten. Doch dann kam alles anders. Durch das Telefonat mit seiner Tochter hatte er einen Herzinfarkt, also mussten wir uns einen anderen Plan überlegen. Und dann kam seine Tochter auch wirklich noch nach Chicago. Wir beschlossen also, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Keith wollte sich um Destiny kümmern und ich mich um den Commissioner. Wenn nicht dieser dämliche Bulle gewesen wäre, der mit ihr aus New York gekommen war, dann hätte unser Plan auch funktioniert! Der Commissioner und seine Tochter wären jetzt tot, und das Geld würde Keith und mir gehören!"

„Wie heißt dieser Keith weiter?"

„Garland."

Doug glaubte sich verhört zu haben.



Destiny war schockiert, als sie hörte, dass ihr Ex-Freund ebenfalls dahinter steckte. Doch sie konnte dem Verhör nicht weiter folgen, denn plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz, der immer unerträglicher wurde. Sie brach zusammen.

Shawn, der nur kurz einen Kaffee holen gegangen war, fand die bewusstlose Destiny. Besorgt rief er einen Krankenwagen und ließ sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Er selbst fuhr hinterher.

Von den Ärzten erfuhr er, dass Destiny durch den ganzen Stress und die Aufregung ihr Kind verloren hatte.

Als er Destiny besuchte, bemerkte er, dass sie es schon wusste. Sie war niedergeschlagen, ja deprimiert, aber sie vergoss keine Träne.

Shawn hatte das Gefühl, dass Destiny versuchte, das alles zu verdrängen. Er ahnte nicht, dass sein Gefühl der Wahrheit entsprach.



Am nächsten Tag entließ sich Destiny auf eigene Verantwortung selbst. Sie wollte nur noch zurück nach New York. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in Chicago. Diese Stadt hatte ihr in ihrem Leben niemals Glück gebracht.

Bevor sie und Shawn zum Flughafen fuhren, verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Vater und auch von Helen. Die Haushälterin versprach ihr, sie über den Zustand ihres Vaters auf dem Laufenden zu halten.



Am Flughafen von New York trennten sich die Wege von Destiny und Shawn. Er hatte von Mac die Auflage bekommen, ihm sofort nach seiner Rückkehr Bericht zu erstatten. Destiny hingegen hatte Angst nach Hause zu fahren. Sie rief Don und Jessy an. Sie erfuhr von Jessy, dass sie selbst erst vor einigen Stunden aus Miami zurückgekehrt waren.

„Dann will ich euch mal nicht stören", sagte Destiny traurig. „Ihr wollt euch bestimmt erholen."

Jessy bemerkte an dem Ton, dass etwas mit ihrer Freundin nicht stimmte.

„Ist schon okay. Ausruhen können wir uns auch noch später. Komm doch vorbei."

Das tat Destiny auch.

Jessy sah ihr Gefühl bestätigt. Don spürte auch, dass etwas mit Destiny nicht stimmte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist aber nicht besonders gut drauf", meinte er.

„Es ist nichts", log Destiny.

„Du bist keine besonders gute Lügnerin, Destiny. Also, was ist los mit dir? Raus mit der Sprache", meinte Jessy.

Destiny seufzte und erzählte den beiden, was in Chicago passiert war. Sie ließ nichts aus, auch nicht, dass sie das Kind verloren hatte.

„Du Arme!", sagte Jessy und nahm Destiny tröstend in den Arm.

„Weiß Mac schon davon?", fragte Don.

Destiny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe Angst, es ihm zu sagen. Er hat sich so auf das Kind gefreut. Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen."

„Da ist noch etwas, was dich belastet, nicht wahr?", fragte Don weiter.

„Ja. Als ich in Chicago war, kamen mir all die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit dort wieder hoch."

Jessy sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe nicht das erste Mal ein Kind verloren", erklärte Destiny und erzählte ihr ihre Lebensgeschichte, so wie sie sie schon Don erzählt hatte.

„Du solltest Mac davon erzählen", meinte Jessy.

„Ich kann nicht. Ich habe Angst, dass er sich von mir abwendet. Ich weiß, ich müsste es ihm sagen. Aber ich kann es nicht. Ich habe keine Kraft dazu. Ich weiß nur, dass in meinem Inneren ein Kampf tobt. Auf der einen Seite will ich es Mac nicht sagen, weil ich Angst davor habe, was er dann von mir denkt. Und auf der anderen Seite muss ich es ihm sagen, bevor es jemand anders tut, der mir oder Mac oder uns beiden Schaden zufügen will."

„Dann musst du es ihm erst recht erzählen. Es ist besser, wenn er es von dir erfährt. Mac liebt dich von ganzem Herzen. Daran wird auch deine Vergangenheit nichts ändern. Er liebt dich so sehr, dass ihm deine Vergangenheit sogar egal sein wird. Glaub mir. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon eine ganze Weile. Vertraue seiner Liebe zu dir. Er wird sich nicht von dir abwenden. Das war deine Vergangenheit. Na und? Das bist du heute aber nicht mehr", sagte Jessy, und Don stimmte ihr zu.



Zur gleichen Zeit war Shawn zu Mac ins Crime Lab gefahren, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

„Ihr seid schon zurück?", fragte Mac. „Wo ist Destiny?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Unsere Wege haben sich am Flughafen getrennt."

„Vielleicht ist sie schon nach Hause gefahren. Sie ist bestimmt ziemlich erschöpft."

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Also, was hast du mir zu berichten?"

Shawn erzählte ihm, was in Chicago geschehen war. Er ließ nichts aus.

„Fünf Mordanschläge in nur drei Tagen?", fragte Mac entsetzt.

„Ja. Aber ich konnte sie alle erfolgreich verhindern. Es war ganz gut, dass ich mitgefahren bin."

Mac nickte.

„Aber da ist noch etwas", meinte Shawn schließlich.

Mac sah ihn fragend an.

„Destiny hat das Kind verloren", sagte Shawn geknickt. „Tut mir leid, Mac."

Mac sah ihn betroffen an.

„Wie hat Destiny das aufgenommen?", fragte Mac, ohne sich den Schmerz anmerken zu lassen.

„Nicht gut. Ich fürchte, sie verdrängt das Ganze. Aber ich denke, sie wird das nicht lange durchhalten."

„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern", meinte Mac. „Danke, Shawn."

Shawn nickte und ging.

Auch Mac machte bald Feierabend, denn er wollte daheim sein, bevor Destiny kam.



Don und Jessy hatten Destiny schließlich überredet, nach Hause zu fahren und mit Mac zu reden. Damit sie keinen Rückzieher machte, brachten die beiden Destiny nach Hause und warteten so lange, bis sie das Haus betreten hatte. Erst dann fuhren sie zurück.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Destinys Gemütszustand sich bald bessert", meinte Jessy während der Fahrt. „Sie gefällt mir gar nicht."

„Mir auch nicht. Ich habe mich gar nicht getraut, ihr unsere wundervollen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen", sagte Don.

„Du hast Recht. Aber früher oder später müssen wir ihr und auch den anderen sagen, dass wir heimlich geheiratet haben", meinte Jessy. „Der Nachteil ist nur, dass wir beiden nun nicht mehr zusammenarbeiten dürfen."

„Ja, leider. Aber die Hauptsache ist doch, dass uns jetzt nichts und niemand mehr trennen kann. Du bist jetzt die Meine, solange wir leben", sagte Don. „Ich liebe dich, Jessy."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Don."

Jessy brach plötzlich in Gelächter aus.

„Warum lachst du?", fragte Don verwirrt.

„Ich habe mir nur gerade die Gesichter der anderen vorgestellt, wenn wir es ihnen sagen. Die werden bestimmt total überrascht sein."

„Außer Destiny. Zum einen hat sie sich das bestimmt schon gedacht haben. Zum anderen wird ihr das momentan auch egal sein. Sie hat Schlimmes durchgemacht. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie erst einmal wieder mit sich selbst in Reine kommen muss."

Mit dieser Bemerkung kam Don wieder auf das anfängliche Gesprächsthema zurück.



Destiny betrat zaghaft das Haus. Sie hatte noch immer Angst, Mac gegenüberzutreten. Sie hatte Angst, dass er ihr Vorwürfe machen würde. Die machte sie sich schon selbst.

Sie stellte ihren Koffer im Flur ab und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Mac war nicht dort, aber sie wusste, dass er zu Hause war. Sie hatte seinen Wagen in der Einfahrt gesehen. Er musste also irgendwo im Haus sein. Trotzdem blieb Destiny im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie Mac schonend beibringen sollte, dass sie das Kind verloren hatte.

Verzweifelt und traurig barg sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Ärgerlich wischte Destiny sie fort. Sie hatte ohnehin schon fast keine Kraft mehr. Wenn sie jetzt weinte, würde sie auch noch den letzten Rest ihrer Kraft verlieren.



Mac war gerade in der Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen, als er die Haustür hörte. Er wusste, was das bedeutete: Destiny war nach Hause gekommen, und sie brauchte ihn jetzt mehr als je zuvor. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie auch brauchte, denn der Verlust des gemeinsamen Kindes machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er gedacht hatte. Aber das, was ihm noch mehr zu schaffen machte, war Destinys Reaktion auf das Geschehen in Chicago. Shawn hatte ihm seine Beobachtung und zugleich Befürchtung diesbezüglich mitgeteilt. Mac wusste instinktiv, dass Shawn Recht hatte. Er hatte schon mehrmals bemerkt, dass Destiny eine Meisterin des Verdrängens war. Das Problem war nur, dass man ihr nur selten ansah, wenn ihr etwas zu schaffen machte.

Mac seufzte. Er liebte Destiny sehr - etwas, was er nie für möglich gehalten hatte -, doch manchmal war sie ihm ein Rätsel.

Er holte noch eine weitere Tasse aus dem Schrank. Er vermutete, dass Destiny ebenfalls einen Kaffee gebrauchen konnte.

Mit den beiden Tassen in der Hand verließ er die Küche. Er ahnte, dass er seine Freundin im Wohnzimmer finden würde, und ging dorthin.

Tatsächlich war Destiny dort. Sie saß mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Couch. Ihre Arme hatte sie auf ihre Knie gelegt und ihren Kopf darauf gebettet.

Der Anblick versetzte Mac einen Stich ins Herz. Sie tat ihm leid. Für ihn war es schon hart. Wie musste es ihr dann erst ergehen.

Langsam ging er zu ihr hin und stellte die Tassen auf dem Tisch vor ihr ab. Dann setzte er sich neben sie auf die Couch und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.



Destiny hob langsam den Kopf, als sie Macs Arm um sich spürte. Sie sah direkt in seine Augen und bemerkte den besorgten und zugleich traurigen Ausdruck in ihnen.

„Mac, ich muss dir etwas sagen", sagte sie und kämpft gegen die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen an. „Ich habe unser Kind verloren!"

Sie brach weinend zusammen. Mac nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar.

„Es ist alles gut, Des. Beruhige dich wieder", sagte er.

„Nichts ist gut, Mac! Ich habe das Kind verloren, unser Kind! Und es ist meine Schuld! Ich habe dich enttäuscht!", schluchzte sie.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht, Des. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, denn du konntest nichts dafür. Shawn hat mir erzählt, was in Chicago passiert ist", versuchte Mac, sie zu beruhigen. „Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du lebst und du wieder hier bei mir bist."

Er wischte ihr die Tränen fort und küsste sie dann zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Mac, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

„Später, Liebes. Willst du nicht erst einmal deinen Kaffee trinken, bevor er noch kalt wird?"

„Nein, ich muss es dir jetzt sagen, bevor ich keine Kraft mehr dazu habe", sagte Destiny und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Na gut. Wenn es dir so wichtig ist."

„Ja, es ist mir sogar sehr wichtig", meinte Destiny. „Es geht um meine Vergangenheit. Du weißt vieles noch nicht von mir. Das will und muss ich jetzt nachholen. Du hast ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, als mein Vorgesetzter und in erster Linie als der Mann, den ich liebe. Außerdem denke ich, dass du mich und mein Verhalten dann besser verstehst."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte Mac nur.

„Also, der wahre Grund, weshalb ich Chicago verlassen habe und hierher nach New York gekommen bin, ist nicht der, den ich dir gesagt habe. Mein Vater hatte damit nur zu einem kleinen Teil zu tun. Der wahre Grund ist ein ganz anderer. Chicago hat mir in meinem Leben nur Unglück und Leid gebracht. Das hat schon in meiner Kindheit angefangen. Sie war nicht so glücklich, wie sie hätte sein können. Mein Vater hat mich immer wieder spüren lassen, dass er lieber noch einen zweiten Sohn gehabt hätte als eine Tochter. Meine einzigen Fürsprecher waren meine Mutter und mein Bruder. Sie haben oft Partei für mich ergriffen und mir den Halt gegeben, den ich teilweise brauchte. Und den brauchte ich später sehr oft. Mein Leid fing in meinem zweiten Jahr in der Senior High School erst richtig an. Mein Bruder Dale hatte mich damals mit auf eine Party seiner Jahrgangsstufe genommen. Ich glaube, er wollte mit mir, seiner kleinen umschwärmten Schwester, angeben. Wir hatten immer ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zueinander. Er wollte mir etwas Gutes tun. Anfangs hatte ich mich sehr darüber gefreut, und ich hatte mich gut amüsiert. Doch dann änderte sich alles. Drei Mitschüler meines Bruders wurden auf mich aufmerksam und beobachteten mich. Sie rissen blöde Sprüche und so weiter. Sie machten sich einen Spaß daraus, mich zu ärgern. Mein Bruder bekam das mit und knöpfte sich die drei vor. Sie entschuldigten sich mit einem Drink bei mir. Ich nahm den Drink an und trank ihn, nichtsahnend, dass sich darin eine Droge befand, die mich schließlich willenlos machte. Die drei wollten ihren Spaß mit mir haben und hätten mich fast vergewaltigt. Mein Bruder konnte mich noch rechtzeitig retten und brachte mich umgehend nach Hause. Ich stand unter Schock, was ja verständlich ist. Dale und meine Mutter, die beide ebenfalls geschockt waren, kümmerten sich rührend um mich, damit ich das Geschehene vergessen konnte. Mein Vater hingegen gab mir die Schuld daran und machte mir Vorwürfe. Ich konnte das irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen und riss aus. Ich suchte mir einen Job in einem Nachtclub, um meinen Unterhalt zu finanzieren. Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung, dass der Club einem Gangster gehörte und dieser wusste, wessen Tochter ich war. Dieser Gangster wollte sich an meinem Vater rächen, indem er seinen Spaß mit mir hatte. Doch ich wehrte mich. Ich wurde verprügelt, und mir wurden Drogen verabreicht, um mich gefügig zu machen. Diese Drogen haben mich beinahe umgebracht. So kam es, dass mein Bruder mich zwei Monate nach meinem Verschwinden halbtot am Ufer des Lake Michigan fand. Er und meine Mutter waren froh, mich lebend wiederzuhaben. Wieder taten sie alles, damit ich das Geschehene vergessen konnte. Wieder machte mir mein Vater Vorwürfe und Schuldzuweisungen. Jahre später, als ich schon beim CSI war, schien es, als würde es das Schicksal endlich einmal gut mit mir meinen. Ich lernte einen Mann kennen, und wir verliebten uns ineinander. Eines Tages dann machte er mir einen Antrag. Wir waren uns einig, dass wir so bald wie möglich heiraten wollten, denn ich trug sein Kind unter meinem Herzen. Eines Tages wurden wir zusammen zu einem Tatort gerufen. Er war bei der Spezialeinheit für organisiertes Verbrechen. So hatten wir uns auch kennengelernt. Doch am Tatort ging plötzlich alles schief. Der Täter war noch am Tatort, und es kam zu einer Schießerei. Mein Verlobter wollte mich und unser Kind beschützen. Doch wenig später starb er in meinen Armen. Als Folge davon verlor ich das Kind. Ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich jeglichen Halt verlor und einige Male davor war, mir das Leben zu nehmen. Wären meine Mutter und mein Bruder nicht gewesen, dann würde ich heute nicht mehr leben. Sie halfen mir, zurück ins Leben zu finden. Sie gaben mir den Halt, den ich brauchte, um weiterzumachen. Als dann meine Mutter ermordet wurde, dachte ich, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer kommen. Doch es kam schlimmer. Mein Bruder, der in die Fußstapfen unseres Vaters getreten und zur Polizei gegangen war, wurde zu einer Schießerei zwischen zwei Banden gerufen und getötet. Das waren meine beiden schwierigsten Fälle, und ich habe hart darum gekämpft, dass ich die Ermittlungen durchführen durfte. Ich wollte nicht nur untätig herumsitzen. Ich gönnte mir keine Pausen, bis die Täter gefasst wurden. Nach der Beerdigung meines Bruders verlor ich endgültig den Halt. Ich versuchte, mich selbst zu therapieren, indem ich mich in die Arbeit stürzte. Außerdem begann ich Affären mit meinen Kollegen, mit jedem einzelnen. Ich war die einzige Frau beim CSI Chicago. Alle Affären waren auf rein sexueller Basis. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Das war auch die Zeit, in der ich meine Einträge in die Personalakte wegen Befehlsmissachtung einkassiert habe. Außerdem habe ich während dieser Zeit sehr oft als Lockvogel für die Polizei gearbeitet. Man könnte es auch als unkonventionelle Ermittlungen bezeichnen. So habe ich mich zum Beispiel in sehr knappen Outfits an Gangster herangemacht und sie verführt. Mit vielen von ihnen habe ich auch geschlafen, um an Spermaproben heranzukommen. Es hat auch immer funktioniert, obwohl es manchmal sehr knapp war", erzählte Destiny, und Mac merkte, dass es sie sehr viel Kraft kostete. „Das alles sind die wahren Gründe, weshalb ich Chicago verlassen habe. Die Erinnerungen sind noch immer sehr schmerzhaft für mich. Hinzu kommt, dass ich in Chicago nun schon zum zweiten Mal ein Kind verloren habe."

Destiny kämpfte mit den Tränen und atmete dann tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Was das andere angeht, so würde ich verstehen, wenn du mich nun für das, was ich getan habe, verachtest. Wenn du es wünschst, dann ziehe ich noch heute aus und kündige meinen Job. Ich will dir und den anderen nicht zumuten, mit einer Person wie mir weiter zusammenarbeiten zu müssen."

Mac sah sie schweigend an. Er war geschockt über das, was Destiny alles hatte durchmachen müssen, und es machte ihn betroffen.

Destiny sah Macs Schweigen als Bestätigung ihrer Befürchtungen und erhob sich von der Couch. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Ich gehe meine Sachen packen", sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sie fluchte innerlich. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so nah am Wasser gebaut gehabt wie an diesem Tag. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

Mac packte sie am Arm und zog sie auf die Couch zurück.

„Du wirst weder deine Sachen packen noch wirst du kündigen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich wegen deiner Vergangenheit verachten und mich von dir abwenden?"

Destiny war unfähig, etwas zu sagen, und so nickte sie nur.

„Oh, Des! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere! Daran wird auch deine Vergangenheit nichts ändern. Jeder macht in seinem Leben Fehler. Vieles von dem, was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld. Doch du fühlst dich schuldig, weil es dir immer wieder eingeredet wurde oder du es dir selbst eingeredet hast. Aber dem ist nicht so", sagte Mac. „Oh, Liebes, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was du schon alles in deinem Leben hast durchmachen müssen, dann hätte ich dich nach Chicago begleitet. Es muss hart für dich gewesen sein, in die Stadt zurückzukehren, die dir soviel Kummer und Leid beschert hat."

Destiny nickte wieder. Sie brachte noch immer kein Wort heraus.

„Des, ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Dass du dort Affären mit deinen Kollegen gehabt hast, kümmert mich nicht, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mich das doch sehr überrascht hat. Aber das ist die Vergangenheit. Das bist du heute nicht mehr. Nur das allein zählt. Du bist eine wunderbare Frau, Des. Du weißt gar nicht, wieviel du mir bedeutest und wieviel du mir mit deiner Liebe gibst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das CSI verlässt, nur weil du denkst, ich würde dich für deine Vergangenheit verurteilen und dich sogar verachten! Ehrlich gesagt ist mir deine Vergangenheit egal. Für mich zählen nur die Gegenwart und die Zukunft, und zwar mit dir an meiner Seite, als meine Freundin und als Mitglied meines Teams. Nur eine einzige Sache möchte ich klarstellen: Du wirst niemals wieder Lockvogel für die Polizei spielen, erst recht nicht mit unkonventionellen Ermittlungsmethoden. Das werde ich nämlich weder zulassen noch dulden. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt oder dass man dir weh tut. Du bist mir viel zu wichtig", sagte Mac und wischte ihr die Tränen fort.

Dann nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie lange.

„Des, ich liebe dich. Niemand und nichts wird jemals etwas daran ändern können. Es tut mir leid, wenn du einen anderen Eindruck hattest", meinte er schließlich.

„Danke, Mac. Du weißt gar nicht, wieviel mir das bedeutet. Ich hatte Angst davor, dir das alles zu erzählen. Aber ich wusste, ich musste es tun. Ich bin froh, dass ich in dir den richtigen Mann gefunden habe. Schade nur, dass wir nun doch nicht in einem halben Jahr Eltern werden."

„Aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben", sagte Mac mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einen zweiten Versuch starten? Natürlich nur, wenn du dafür schon bereit bist und es auch willst."

Destiny lächelte ihn schweigend an und ließ ihre Hand unter sein Hemd gleiten. Gleichzeitig setzte sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß und begann, ihm mit der anderen Hand das Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Mac wollte protestieren, doch Destiny verschloss ihm den Mund mit einem Kuss. Mac seufzte und ließ Destiny gewähren. Er selbst spielte mit ihrem langen rotblonden Haar, während er ihre Zärtlichkeiten genoss. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war übermächtig.

Destiny schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und bedeckte seine Brust mit einer Flut von Küssen. Unbändiges Verlangen durchflutete Macs Körper und ließ ihn erzittern.

Er hob sie auf seine Arme und ging mit ihr nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.

Destiny schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie ließ ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohr gleiten und liebkoste eine faszinierende kleine Mulde mit der Zungenspitze.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte Mac den Weg bis zum Bett. Als er Destiny auf dem Teppich davor absetzte, hob sie den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Es war geheimnisvoll und verlockend zugleich.

Mac konnte es nicht fassen. Seine kleine, in seinen Augen unschuldige Destiny versuchte doch tatsächlich, ihn zu verführen. Und sie hatte verdammt viel Erfolg damit. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war beinahe schmerzhaft gespannt. Mac brannte vor Leidenschaft. Ihr Lächeln verzauberte ihn. Und erst dieser wunderbare sinnliche Mund...

Mac neigte den Kopf und ergriff Besitz von diesem Mund. Destinys Lippen waren warm und seidenweich. Er schmeckte den salzigen Rest ihrer Tränen, während er mit der Zungenspitze die Konturen erkundete und Einlass forderte. Sie gab seinem Drängen nach. Ihr Mund war wie feuchte, heiße Seide. Mac küsste sie hungrig, mit sinnlichen, berauschenden Küssen. Ungeduldig zerrte er an ihrer Kleidung. Er musste ihre samtige Haut unter seinen Händen spüren. Kleidungsstücke fielen zu Boden. Auch seine eigenen.

Mac streifte ihr das rote Spitzenhöschen ab und entblößte ihre nackte Haut für seinen hungrigen Blick. Leise stöhnte er auf. Mit seinen blau-braunen Augen betrachtete er Destinys Gesicht, ihren Mund, die zarte Linie ihres Halses. Sein Blick ließ Flammen auf Destinys Haut tanzen, noch lange, nachdem er bereits die nächste Stelle entdeckt hatte. Ihr Körper war makellos, die Haut seidenweich, die Brüste fest und rund, die Taille schmal. Mac zog Destiny an sich und bog sie sanft über seinen Arm nach hinten, um ihre Brüste in die Nähe seiner Lippen zu bringen.

Destiny stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und drängte sich an ihn. Sie umfasste Macs Kopf und presste ihn an sich. Leidenschaftlich, hungrig küsste er ihre Brüste. Jede seiner Liebkosungen steigerte Destinys Erregung, so dass sie sich ihm stöhnend entgegenstreckte.

Zärtlich strich Mac ihr über den Rücken, ließ seine Hände zu ihren Hüften gleiten und zog sie enger an sich. Er war hart und erfüllt von drängendem Verlangen nach ihr. Als Mac den Kopf hob, schürte sein Blick das Feuer, das in Destiny loderte. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und kostete die winzigen Schweißperlen auf seiner Brust. Einer der Tropfen rann über Macs Oberkörper, und Destiny verfolgte seine Spur mit der Zunge, erreichte ihn aber nie ganz. Sie gelangte zu Macs Bauch, liebkoste ihn zärtlich. Er bebte voller Erwartung.

Der Tropfen hatte seinen Weg fortgesetzt, und Destiny folgte ihm zu Macs Hüften, die sie mit beiden Händen umfasste, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Als sie sich über ihn beugte, strich ihr langes, seidiges Haar über seine sensible Haut.

Ein raues Stöhnen entrang sich Macs Kehle. Er tauchte seine Hände in ihr Haar und ballte die Fäuste um einige der weichen Strähnen.

„Du spielst mit dem Feuer, Des", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Destiny warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, nur ein flüchtiges Aufblitzen ihrer grünen Augen unter einem Halbmond langer Wimpern. Spielerisch und voller erotischer Unschuld.

„Wirklich? Und ich dachte, dass ich mit dir spiele", erwiderte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein aufgerichtetes Glied.

Ihr warmer Atem strich verführerisch über seine Haut.

Mac warf den Kopf zurück und ballte die Fäuste um Destinys seidig glänzendes Haar.

„Ich finde es nur fair, dich zu warnen. Es ist ein und dasselbe. Muss wohl an dir liegen."

Endlich hielt Destiny den Tropfen mit ihrer Zungenspitze auf, während sie seinen Penis umfasste.

Mac war heiß und hart, stählern und samtig zugleich. Destiny drängte sich näher an ihn heran, ihr Mund wie warme Seide.

„Himmel, Des!", sagte er atemlos. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hier überlebe."

Ihre Zunge kreiste mit sanftem Druck; die Berührungen so erregend, dass Mac sie kaum ertragen konnte. Er bewegte die Hüften in einem Rhythmus, den er nicht kontrollieren konnte, und hielt Destiny fest an sich gepresst, während die Welt um ihn versank und nur noch aus überwältigender Lust bestand.

Mac griff nach ihr und zog sie zu sich herauf, so dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Destiny bewegte sich rastlos unter ihm, zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn brauchte, dass sie sich nach einer Vereinigung genauso sehnte wie er. Mac fasste sie an den Hüften und zog sie sanft zur Bettkante.

Als er sie aufs Bett presste, spannte sie voller Erwartung jeden Muskel an. Mac neigte den Kopf und streifte mit den Zähnen spielerisch über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, als er sie liebkoste, und entspannte sich. Seine Zungenspitze liebkoste sie, aufreizend und intim.

Destiny zuckte zusammen und stöhnte leise. Mac ließ seine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten, erkundete sie, ergriff von ihr Besitz, während seine Lippen sie um den Verstand brachten. Wieder und wieder führte er sie zum Gipfel der Lust. Sie ließ sich fallen, und Mac fing sie auf, nur um das leidenschaftliche Spiel von Neuem zu beginnen, bis Destiny schließlich glaubte, in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen.

Sie tauchte die Hände in sein Haar und versuchte, ihn zu sich heranzuziehen. Sie wollte Mac tief in sich spüren und ganz mit ihm verschmelzen. Zögernd gab er ihrem Drängen nach und senkte sich langsam auf sie herunter. Destiny spürte seine Kraft und seinen Penis, der sich gegen ihren Schenkel drängte. Mac fand sie warm und feucht und bereit, ihn in sich aufzunehmen. Mit dem Knie schob er ihre Schenkel auseinander, so dass er die empfindsame, samtige Spitze seines Glieds an ihre heiße, feuchte Haut presste. Mac beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie, während er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung tief in sie eindrang. Er ließ seine Lippen über ihr Kinn und ihren Hals gleiten. Destiny glaubte, vor Lust sterben zu müssen. Mac blickte ihr tief in die Augen, umfasste dann ihre Hüften und drang mit einem kräftigen Stoß in sie ein. Er begann, seine Hüften zu bewegen und mit fordernden Stößen in sie einzudringen, die ihre Lust ins Unermessliche steigerten.

Destiny klammerte sich an ihm fest, während er sie zu immer neuen Höhen der Lust führte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen.

Immer schneller und härter nahm er sie und drang mit jedem heftigen Stoß tiefer und tiefer in sie ein.

Destiny kostete mit der Zungenspitze seine Haut und liebkoste ihn zärtlich mit den Händen. Sofort spürte sie seine Reaktion. Wieder drang Mac tief in sie ein, tiefer und härter, bis er schließlich im Strudel der Leidenschaft versank und seinen Samen tief in Destiny verströmte. Ihr Körper umgab ihn heiß, samtig und feucht, während sie von ihrer eigenen Lust mitgerissen wurde.

Mac legte seinen Kopf neben Destiny aufs Kissen und hielt sie in seinen Armen, fest entschlossen, sie niemals gehen zu lassen und sie vor allem Übel zu beschützen.

„Des, ich liebe dich mehr als alles in der Welt. Egal, was auch passiert, ich bin für dich da und werde dich zur Not beschützen", sagte er.

Destiny schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Mac", sagte sie. „Und ich danke dir für deine Liebe, dein Vertrauen und deine Unterstützung."

Mac zog sie fester an sich und küsste sie.

Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.

ENDE


End file.
